


do it for fun

by turkeysandwich



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Manga Author Taeyong, Semi-Public Sex, Super Fan Johnny, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turkeysandwich/pseuds/turkeysandwich
Summary: Johnny meets his favorite 18+ manga author.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Pentagon's rap unit's song by the same title. Stan Wooseok.
> 
> I wrote this up because I was bored. Enjoy.

Johnny had an obsession.

It started about a month ago when he had stumbled upon a website that had popped up after accidentally clicking on an ad to the side of the porno he was trying to watch. He had his cock in his hand and was frustrated by the interruption, almost to the point of completion and Johnny was sure that the video he was trying to watch would be the one to get him there. But something about the new webpage caught his attention. It was filled with thumbnails of illustrations of small boys in a number of positions that made Johnny’s heart skip a beat. He was feeling a little ambitious that day and figured that it would be over an hour before his roommate returned home from work, meaning that there was still time for him to work himself up again if needed.

The first couple of stories were misses. Johnny wasn’t really into the illustrations of men that looked way too young for him to be comfortable with beating off to and a lot of the dialogue was downright cringy. He was about to click off the website and return back to the video from before but on his way out, Johnny noticed the thumbnail to a story that he had somehow scrolled past during his search. It was a boy with cute, pink cheeks and wide eyes, blinking up. It looked innocent at first glance but there was something there that piqued Johnny’s interest. So, he clicked on it.

The story was lewd from the start. It began with the main character sucking off an unseen man while he was on the phone, talking casually to a client as the small boy underneath him nursed on his cock. It wasn’t until the man finished his conversation that the boy was flipped over onto his hands and knees, his pretty hole stretched and ready for his partner to use however he pleased. Johnny found himself wrapping a hand around his cock when the boy whined as the man slid into him, whispering to him softly to fuck his cunt as hard as possible.

It continued from there. The couple seemed to enjoy fucking in public which Johnny was more into than he thought he was. He ended up spilling into his palm during the final scene which consisted of the main character being railed senseless in the back of a crowded movie theater. How much he had came was surprising to say the least. Johnny had never thought of himself as that kind of person.

He spent the rest of that night going through other stories written by the author of the first. None had the same characters as the first but all shared the attributes. A small, feminine bottom that turned out to be more of a deviant than he let on. A strong, masculine top that treated the bottom with little to no respect during but never failed to remind his counterpart of how perfect he was afterward. Johnny didn’t know he was into that, either. But with each story that he clicked on, Johnny found himself desiring a pliant bottom for his own. 

Thus began his obsession with tomieboy92 began. Johnny found the author on Twitter and made an account specifically to follow him, turning on the notifications to ensure that he would never miss an update. It was also kind of nice to see a little into the man’s life. Johnny learned that he lived in Seoul and had a small poodle named Ruby who he liked to dress up in little outfits purchased from Etsy that he never forgot to share the link to. He liked iced coffee and was currently pursuing a degree in art. Each tweet of his never failed to use a ton of exclamation marks and cute emojis and although Johnny had no idea what this man looked like, he was kind of in love with him.

It was part of his routine now. Johnny would come home from school or work and rub one out to tomieboy92’s stories. He slipped into his room feeling especially excited each Thursday at noon when a link would be shared to something new. His favorite tale so far was one called Costume Play that consisted of a character named Minsoo who was talked into dressing like a female idol for Halloween and ended up getting banged by six different men in the middle of the party until he was covered from head to toe in sticky come. On a weekly average, Johnny beat himself off to that story at least four or five times. His roommate called him disgusting for doing so. Johnny responded by pointing out that Yuta watched so much hentai that hanime.tv was the top most recommended site on every single device connected to their internet in the apartment.

They were both deprived.

Johnny was in his English lecture when his phone went off with a new tweet from tomieboy92. He glanced down at his backpack when it lit up with the notification, waiting a second or two before giving in to his curiosity and pulling the small device out.

  


Johnny could have screamed right there and then. It seemed like all of tomieboy92’s fans shared his same excitement, flooding the tweet with replies that varied from people vowing to be the first at his booth to being shocked that they were finally being given the opportunity to see their favorite author’s face. Johnny was upon one of them, feeling beyond ecstatic after hearing the news. He had dreamed about meeting tomieboy92 for such a long time and now it seemed like this fantasy of his was finally going to come true.

He bought tickets to the event immediately after class let out. It was a hefty $50 plus a $10 parking fee which Johnny would definitely feel come a week later but he figured that was something for him to worry about later. Yuta groaned when Johnny asked to use his car for the weekend but agreed nonetheless, figuring that he wouldn’t be leaving the house much anyway with four different assignments due on that upcoming Monday. Johnny tried to kiss him. Yuta immediately snapped at him and threatened to kill him if he ever got that close to him ever again.

All of this eventually led to Johnny standing inside the COEX Center holding a copy of Costume Play under his arm because he definitely wasn’t bold enough to hold it in a way that other people could see it. There were people other than tomieboy92 that wrote dirty manga which meant that he probably wouldn’t have been the only one with something like that in his grasp but he still couldn’t bring himself to do it. Johnny was horny but he wasn’t _ that _ horny. Not yet, at least.

It was a little after one. Johnny had tried to get there early to beat the crowd of people that he knew would be at tomieboy92’s desk but traffic had been brutal and he had lost his way more than once. Despite having lived in Seoul for almost half a decade now, Johnny had only been to Gangnam twice and was driven there by someone else both times. Almost every inch of the center was packed with people, all milling around with different bags of merchandise they bought and talking excitedly about a favorite author they had recently met. Johnny perked up a little at the mention of Hiromi Arakawa speaking in an hour but remembered that he promised Yuta that the only thing he would do was meet tomieboy92 before coming back home seeing that about a half hour after he left, Yuta was calling him and saying that he needed the car back because they had no food in the house and he was hungry.

They definitely had food in the house. They just didn’t have food that Yuta wanted. Johnny knew him all too well. Still, he agreed. It was Yuta’s car after all.

The booth wasn’t all that hard to find. About an hour ago, tomie had tweeted that he wouldn’t be set up too far from the entrance of the convention. It was probably because he was one of the lesser–known authors but Johnny appreciated it to a certain extent. If he was any further, there was no doubt that he would end up getting distracted by _ something _which would result in an argument with Yuta because Johnny had supposedly left him alone in their apartment starving and barely clinging to life.

There was a line of about ten or fifteen people in front of the booth that Johnny was able to clock as the right one because of the familiar thumbnails of some of his favorite stories plastered up on different poster boards around the area. All of them were PG, of course, as no one was allowed to advertise anything inappropriate inside of the center. Johnny peeked around the side of the line and tried to catch a glimpse at the man up front. With the way people’s bodies were positioned, he had no such luck.

The line actually ended up moving pretty fast. While waiting, Johnny glanced around at the people both in front and behind him. They all looked like the sleazy, greasy type that spent most of their time beating off to manga. Johnny was a little thankful for that. He was no better than any of them in the slightest but didn’t look the part. There were a few women in line. Johnny found a couple of them attractive. It had surprised him to see any at all.

At one point, Johnny started thinking about it all. What was he going to say? _ Hi, I love your work and also I may be a little obsessed with you. You mind signing this book for me that may or may not be covered in traces of my old jizz? _No, definitely not that. Something a little less obvious than that. Johnny couldn’t believe that he was really going over what he was going to say to a fucking mangaka. This had to have been his peak level of horniness.

But then he was next up in line and for a moment, Johnny is confused as to how time had gone that fast. Unfortunately, he doesn’t have long to think about it, as he was suddenly standing in front of what easily could have been the most beautiful person he’s ever seen in his entire life.

He was noticeably thin in a flannel that was a size or two too big for him and had slid down his shoulder and a plain white T–shirt. His skin was pale and unblemished. His hair was messy, falling over his forehead and into his round eyes in soft pieces. He had this softness about him that started with how his small pink mouth shared the same shade as his hair and ended with how he almost resembled a character in one of his stories. 

Johnny is in love. He also isn’t aware that he was being actively spoken to until the beauty in front of him began frowning up at him in clear confusion.

“Shit,” Johnny cursed, shaking himself out of his head. “S–Sorry.” He stuck out his hand. “Hi, I’m Johnny.”

“Hi, Johnny,” the cutie said, flashing Johnny a bright smile that may or may not have made him feel a little weak at the knees. He took Johnny’s much larger hand into his own and shook it. “I’m Taeyong.”

_ Taeyong _. A pretty name for a very pretty boy. (Man? Johnny wasn’t sure, Taeyong looked really young sitting there in front of him.) Johnny pulled his hand back from Taeyong’s and smiled, hoping that it would make up for his weirdness at the beginning of their interaction.

Taeyong pointed at the book in Johnny’s left hand. “Is that for me?” he asked softly. It took Johnny a moment to process what he had said due to how focused he was on Taeyong’s pretty petal lips. Was it legal for someone to be so beautiful? Johnny didn’t think so. If it was, it shouldn’t have been.

Johnny realized that he was staring and not speaking again and forced himself to nod, lifting the book up from his side and handing it over to Taeyong who took it without hesitating. He uncapped his Sharpie with his teeth and it definitely shouldn’t have affected Johnny as much as it did.

“Is this your favorite?” Taeyong asked, glancing up at Johnny as he sighed the book. Johnny tried his hardest not to blush at the question.

“Yeah,” Johnny admitted and Taeyong giggled which might have been the most adorable thing Johnny had ever heard in his life.

“Wanna know something?” Taeyong said after giving Johnny back his book, still smiling. Johnny did. He would honestly listen to anything Taeyong had to say.

“Yeah,” Johnny breathed. “Sure.”

“It’s based on a true story,” Taeyong said like it was nothing, like he hadn’t literally just taken all of the breath out from Johnny’s lungs with a single sentence. He blinked up at Johnny patiently, waiting for a response from him which Johnny was working hard on formulating but was having a bit of trouble seeing that he was currently imagining Taeyong getting fucked as hard as the main character of the story did.

_ What the fuck? Like, honestly what the fuck? _ Was Johnny interpreting this wrong? There was no way in hell that Taeyong was telling him what Johnny thought he was. Johnny stared down at Taeyong for a moment longer before coughing a little into his fist. Taeyong laughed.

“Um,” Johnny said. “B–Based on your life?”

“Yep,” Taeyong nodded, replacing the cap on his Sharpie. “I dressed up as Hyojung in the Banana Allergy Monkey video.” Johnny definitely wasn’t struggling with the visual of Taeyong in little overalls and white sneakers. “It was kind of uncomfortable but I wasn’t in it for too long.”

“O–Oh,” Johnny practically wheezed and Taeyong’s smile got even wider. His eyes turned into little half–crescents which Johnny would have definitely appreciated for how adorable it was if it weren’t for him being preoccupied with the thought of Taeyong being bent over and fucked dumb by six different people. 

“Let’s keep that between us, okay?” Taeyong said quietly, giggling again when Johnny immediately nodded in response. “You want a picture?” Johnny nodded again before realizing that he actually had to pull out his phone for them to take a picture.

The picture was quick. Taeyong took his phone from him and made sure to pull Johnny down by his arm and learn in close, flashing a big smile and a peace sign. Johnny smiled too, totally not distracted with how much Taeyong smelled like strawberries and mangoes. Then Taeyong was handing Johnny back his phone.

“It was really nice to meet you, Johnny,” Taeyong said, leaning forward on his little table as Johnny stood back up.

“You too,” Johnny responded and he really meant it.

“I’m staying for a little while after this is over,” Taeyong continued. “Takeuchi Naoko is speaking and I’ve loved Sailor Moon since I was, like, seven so I’m super excited for that.”

“I like Sailor Moon,” Johnny blurted. He didn’t. He actually had never seen a single episode of the show and wasn’t planning on doing so in the future.

Taeyong beamed at that, clapping his hands together excitedly. “You should come with me!” he said, his voice raising a little. “It’ll be fun.”

“You’re inviting me to hang out with you?” Johnny asked because what the fuck? Was he having some sort of fever dream? This couldn’t have been real.

“We can hang out,” Taeyong responded. “Or we can do other things. It’s up to you.”

Johnny was definitely dreaming. There was no doubt about it. He was still in his bed and hadn’t woken up yet and this was a dream because there was no way that tomieboy92 had inadvertently suggested for the two of them to fuck. Johnny didn’t have luck like this. Shit like this didn’t happen to him. 

After a long moment of silence, Johnny realized that Taeyong was waiting for an answer from him and remembered that there was a long line of people behind him that were probably getting frustrated with how long his interaction was taking. He coughed again before forcing himself to say something in response.

“Yeah,” Johnny said, nodding. “We can definitely hang out.” He thought about what Taeyong had last said. “Or do other things. Definitely do other things.”

Taeyong laughed. “Cool,” he said. “I’ll see you in a little bit.”

“Yup,” Johnny responded before realizing how corny that made him sound. “I mean, yeah. Yeah, I’ll see you then.” Taeyong beamed at him. Johnny smiled back before walking off to the side, letting the person behind him finally go up.

Johnny watched them for a little while. Taeyong greeted the man with a gentle smile and asked him for his name while accepting the book from him to sign. He didn’t say anything out of character or unexpected like he had with Johnny. The man timidly asked Taeyong for a kiss on his cheek for their picture together and Taeyong agreed without hesitation, moving to move his mouth close to the man’s face. They spoke for a little bit longer once finished and shortly thereafter, Taeyong was moving on to the next person.

Johnny left after that. It wasn’t until he had made it back near the exit that he looked down at the book Taeyong had signed. There was a little heart drawn next to Johnny’s name printed in English and he had written a message for him in Korean.

_ You’re the type of man I write about in my stories. _   
  


❤️

“_ What the fuck am I supposed to eat? _” Yuta hissed over the phone.

“You can have the Indian food I got last night,” Johnny suggested, standing a few feet away from the booth he had first met Taeyong at. Taeyong wasn’t there but they had never really decided on a spot to meet and Johnny figured that this was as good a guess as any. Yuta groaned loudly, so much so that Johnny had to pull the phone away from his ear to escape the sound of it.

“_ You know I don’t like Indian food, _” Yuta whined. Johnny resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had seen Yuta eat Indian food before. He was just being difficult.

“Yu, I love you but this super hot dude basically asked me to fuck him and I’m _ not _missing out on that to bring you chicken,” Johnny deadpanned, glancing over to the empty booth again. It was a little after five and Taeyong still hadn’t showed. Part of him was beginning to wonder if what had happened earlier was a fluke. He hoped not.

Yuta paused on the other end. Johnny could hear him rearrange the phone, shuffling around wherever he was. He wondered if Yuta had started any of his work. Knowing him, Johnny wouldn’t have been surprised if Yuta waited until the very last minute before moving to complete everything, ultimately keeping him on the bridge of a mental breakdown because of fear that he wouldn’t meet the deadline. After all, that was what ended up happening more often than not.

“_ You’re trying to get laid at COEX? _ ” Yuta asked, suddenly sounding a lot more interested than irritated. “ _ By who? _”

“You’re never gonna fucking believe this, man,” Johnny started, breaking out into a small smile. He didn’t wait for Yuta to respond before continuing. “It’s tomieboy92.”

Another pause. “_ No way _ ,” Yuta said. “ _ You’re lying. _”

“I’m not!” Johnny exclaimed, catching the attention of a group of girls who were walking past him. He cleared his throat and made sure to lower his voice, igniting all of their lingering stares. “Dude, he basically asked me to fuck him when we met.”

“_ Is he ugly? _ ” Yuta asked in his usual shit–eating voice. Before Johnny had left out, Yuta had proposed a bet that Johnny’s little crush would actually turn out to be an unattractive man in his late thirties with a five o’clock shadow and zero hygiene skills. Johnny took him up on it. The winner got $50. “ _ I bet he’s ugly. _”

“That’s the thing,” Johnny said, shaking his head although he knew that Yuta couldn’t see him. “He’s fucking _ beautiful. _”

“_ Oh, bullshit _ ,” Yuta snorted on the other end. “ _ Pics or you’re full of it. _”

“Fine,” Johnny said before pulling the phone away from his ear.

He didn’t waste a moment before going to his gallery and pulling up the picture of him and Taeyong. He could have looked better but Taeyong looked as gorgeous as he did in real life and that was all that mattered. Johnny clicked the option to share and sent it out to Yuta before bringing the phone back up to his face.

“I sent you a picture of him,” Johnny told him and Yuta hummed before another round of muffled shuffling started up again. He heard the click of Yuta switching the call to speaker.

Yuta’s phone chimed with a notification. Another moment of silence passed. “_ That’s not him _,” Yuta said simply and Johnny groaned almost as loudly as he had earlier.

“It is so him,” Johnny defended. “You can see his artwork in the background.”

“_ So you’re telling me that someone like him is actively writing manga for sexually–deprived perverts? _” Yuta questioned.

“Exactly,” Johnny said. He heard Yuta cough on the other end.

“_ Ignore the fact that I lost the bet and I’ll let you keep my car _,” Yuta proposed. 

“Oh, fuck you,” Johnny immediately said back. “Your piece of shit car isn’t even worth $50.”

“_ Fuck _ you,” Yuta snapped, sensitive about his car as always. “ _ You weren’t saying that this morning when you were begging me to use it. _”

Johnny opened his mouth to point out that he had only begged because he hadn’t wanted to take the subway the whole way there and that didn’t make his car any less than a piece of shit but was interrupted by a small tap on his shoulder. He turned around quickly and was greeted with the sight of Taeyong standing there, still in his loose flannel from earlier.

“Fine,” Johnny said to Yuta, wanting to get off the phone as soon as possible. “I’m hanging up.”

“_ Use protecti— _” Johnny hung up before Yuta was able to finish his sentence.

Now that Taeyong was no longer sitting behind his booth, Johnny was able to map out his full body. He had on a pair of black shorts to match his flannel and Vans with a thick sole that Johnny realized was to make him look taller. He was built very delicately, almost like one wrong move would bruise or hurt him. In fact, there was a small bruise on the inside of his right left that Johnny couldn’t help but notice. He wondered what had happened there.

“Hi,” Taeyong said a bit breathlessly, smiling. Johnny was convinced that he had the prettiest smile on the planet.

“Hey,” Johnny responded, raising his hand in an awkward wave. “Thought you had stood me up for a second.”

“I’d never stand up someone as cute as you,” Taeyong beamed and Johnny couldn’t stop himself from blushing. Taeyong laughed at his slowly reddening face and pushed some hair out of his face before gesturing to something over his shoulder. “Takeuchi Naoki is gonna speak soon. We should start heading over if we want a good spot.”

Johnny immediately nodded and made a sweeping motion with his hands. “Lead the way,” he said and Taeyong’s nose scrunched up with another giggle before he started over. Johnny followed after him.

They ended up getting a pretty good spot in the room. Johnny could see the main stage well because of his height and all Taeyong had to do was stand up on his tiptoes every so often to be able to see over people’s heads. They were towards the front but pushed off to the side. The woman spoke mostly in Japanese but had a translator present that repeated everything that was said into Korean. It turned out to be an interesting exhibition. She talked about her inspiration for Sailor Moon and her current life with her husband and children. Johnny was paying attention for the most part.

What stopped him was the feeling of Taeyong’s hand grazing over his thigh. He looked down at the moment Taeyong reached his crotch, giving it a soft squeeze that caused Johnny to yelp loudly, not having expected for him to do that. A couple of people looked back at him but didn’t stay focused for long which Johnny couldn’t have been more grateful for. 

“What are you doing?” Johnny whispered as Taeyong continued to rub his hand over the length of his cock through his jeans. Taeyong blinked up at him and tilted his head a little to the side, looking as clueless as ever.

“What do you mean?” Taeyong asked, moving his hand off of Johnny’s cock to start playing with the button only a few inches away from it.

And sure, Johnny had a hunch that this was exactly how him meeting up with Taeyong was going to play out but he hadn’t been expecting for Taeyong to start off so publicly at the lecture of a woman who he claimed to be a big fan of. Then again, more than half of Taeyong’s works involved his characters getting themselves into sticky situations in bold places. Why wouldn’t he be into this?

“Right here?” Johnny questioned as Taeyong popped his button open and reached past his boxers to grab hold of his cock.

“Be quiet and I bet nobody will know,” Taeyong grinned before his hand was fully wrapped around Johnny’s cock, enacting a small hiss out of the other that made him laugh. “You’re really big, Johnny.”

Johnny wanted to respond but was too preoccupied with processing the feeling of Taeyong practically jerking him off in the company of what had to be at least three hundred other people. Taeyong couldn’t move his hand as freely as he probably could have had Johnny’s jeans not been in the way but the feeling of him running the pads of his fingers along the sensitive veins of Johnny’s cock was definitely welcomed.

“I knew you’d be big,” Taeyong continued softly, his voice muffled underneath the translator repeating what the woman was saying. “You’re already pretty hard, aren’t you? You like me that much, Johnny?”

Yes. _ Yes _. Taeyong was easily Johnny’s favorite person at the moment and if he ran his finger over his slit one more time, he might become his favorite person ever. Johnny huffed out a small breath of air as Taeyong moved to toy underneath his cockhead, fondling the sensitive skin. He moved down to his balls and Johnny could feel the way that the fabric of his jeans dampened near the pocket with pre–come.

“Don’t be too loud,” Taeyong chastised quietly, swiping his finger underneath Johnny’s cockhead again. “Staff will ban you for life if they find out about how much of a pervert you are.”

Johnny could have pointed out how Taeyong was as much as a pervert as he was considering the fact that he had started it but didn’t feel a need to. Taeyong smiled up at him before pulling his hand out of Johnny’s pants, popping a finger into his mouth that had been smeared with some of Johnny’s pre–come.

“Jesus Christ,” Johnny mumbled as Taeyong sucked his fluids from his finger. He had really struck gold with this kid.

“You ever read Food Fight?” Taeyong asked around his finger, his eyes glistening with mischief.

Johnny had. It was one of his favorites. It was the story of a boy who had to fuck his principal to avoid getting in trouble because of a fight that had happened in the cafeteria and tarnishing his clean record for good. The principal is originally offended by the offer and immediately threatens to expel the little troublemaker for good but is swayed upon reaching into the boy’s pressed uniform pants and feeling a soft, wet cunt where his dick should have been. That was another story where Johnny discovered something new about himself, being that he _ really _ fucking liked the idea of fucking a boy with a pussy. 

“Yeah,” Johnny said quietly, cock giving a quick throb where it was tucked in his pants.

“That one wasn’t real,” Taeyong admitted, snaking both arms around Johnny’s bicep and standing up on his tiptoes to put his chin up on Johnny’s shoulder. “I was pretty good all throughout school but I did have this one teacher that I couldn’t get enough of.” Taeyong moved a hand from around Johnny’s arm and took Johnny’s own, giving it a gentle squeeze. “One time, I stole one of his blazers and fingered myself to the smell of it. That was how much I liked him,” he continued, slipping Johnny’s hand underneath the edge of his shorts. His skin was so soft Johnny felt like actually crying. “We never fucked. Anyway, you wanna know one part of the story that was real?”

“Y–Yeah,” Johnny muttered, fingers passing beneath the waistband of what were definitely panties which was a dizzying thought in itself.

The question was answered for him as Taeyong moved his hand through something sticky and slick that quite literally took the breath straight from Johnny’s throat. There was no fucking way this was happening. God didn’t love him that much.

But Taeyong’s mouth was suddenly by his ear and his low voice was whispering to him, “I have a cunt.”

In that moment, Johnny was feeling really stoked on God. Like, that was his dude.

“I really need to fuck you,” Johnny murmured, letting Taeyong pull his hand from out his shorts. “Like, I might literally combust if I don’t fuck you right now.”

“Well, what’s stopping you?” Taeyong giggled and Johnny realized that nothing was. He took Taeyong’s wrist without another word and started maneuvering him through the crowd of people in search of the nearest exit. 

Outside of the room, the convention had started to die down. Johnny looked up and saw a sign for a bathroom not too far away and began to move towards that, Taeyong walking obediently behind him. It wasn’t until they passed by a small hallway about a foot or two away from the men’s bathroom that Taeyong spoke up again, the excitement evident in his voice.

“Let’s go in here,” Taeyong suggested through a small whisper.

“Why?” Johnny asked, still focused on the bathroom. 

“I want you to fuck me where other people can see,” Taeyong said without hesitating.

And while Johnny had never really been into exhibitionism before, that might very well change with how hard his dick throbbed at the mention of fucking Taeyong in a space where anyone could stumble upon. So, he nodded and pulled Taeyong into the secluded hallway without another word. Taeyong giggled quietly as Johnny pushed him up against the nearest wall before being silenced by Johnny’s lips on his.

Taeyong kissed him eagerly, running his lips along Johnny’s own for a few prolonged moments before nipping at the corner of his mouth with his teeth, coercing him to open up. Johnny did so without hesitation, cock stirring in his pants at the feeling of Taeyong’s tongue moving against his own. Taeyong whimpered quietly when Johnny gave his lower lip a gentle suck before moving back to lick into his mouth again. 

“I’m so wet,” Taeyong muttered, tilting his head back as Johnny pulled away from their kiss to start sucking bruises along the column of his neck. 

“Yeah?” Johnny asked, teeth scraping over Taeyong’s sensitive skin. Taeyong gasped and nodded, squirming uncontrollably in Johnny’s hold. “Wanna unbutton your shorts for me?”

“Yeah,” Taeyong breathed, his hands moving down to undo the button and zipper on his shorts. Johnny slipped his flannel off his shoulders and tossed it onto the floor before pushing his shirt up his chest, revealing his soft, undefined stomach as well as his rosy nipples. 

Taeyong’s hands dropped from his shorts the moment that Johnny licked over his left nipple. He let out a shuddery moan, head falling back against the wall behind him. Johnny smirked against his chest before sucking his nipple into his mouth, immediately causing Taeyong to whimper, back arching. He moved both hands up to find purchase in Johnny’s hair, pulling at it as Johnny continued to suck at the sensitive little bud.

“J–Johnny,” Taeyong gasped out, unconsciously rubbing his thighs together as Johnny moved from his left nipple over to his right, raising a hand to start flicking at the other that was red and slick with his spit. He pulled tighter at Johnny’s hair, biting his lip into his mouth to keep from moaning aloud. “I’m gonna—”

Taeyong interrupted himself with a high–pitched whine before his body started trembling underneath Johnny’s hold, causing him to pull up. Saliva was smeared messily across his chin as Johnny looked down, noticing the small puddle that had gathered at Taeyong’s feet as well as the stain that darkened his shorts. He frowned a little, bringing his gaze back up to Taeyong’s debauched face, watching him pant quietly as he came down from his orgasm.

“Did you just—?” Johnny cut himself off, looking down at the puddle again. That wasn’t piss. 

“Yeah,” Taeyong said, laughing breathlessly. Johnny swore he had saved an entire fucking village in his past life or something.

Johnny pulled Taeyong in for another kiss, pushing a hand into his shorts. The front of Taeyong’s panties were completely soaked through, making a quiet squelching noise when Johnny pushed his fingers into the mess. Taeyong whined and opened his mouth wider, nipping at Johnny’s tongue in a lingering kiss before pulling back to gasp as Johnny shimmied him out of his shorts, placing both hands on his shoulder to step out of them.

Taeyong moved back to press his lips against Johnny’s once again as Johnny pulled Taeyong’s panties over to the side, revealing his pussy that was still slick from his last orgasm. Taeyong hiccuped into Johnny’s mouth when Johnny dragged two fingers up his wet folds, stopping at his hardened clit. The simple touch electrified Taeyong’s entire body and pulled away from Johnny’s mouth to moan, pushing his hips down for more. His pussy was practically drooling and Johnny couldn’t get enough of it.

Johnny moved two fingers to Taeyong’s clit and started rubbing it in small circles, causing Taeyong to begin letting out a series of moans that were beginning to grow louder and louder in volume with each stroke of Johnny’s hand. At this rate, they were going to get caught. Johnny was quick to slap his free hand over Taeyong’s mouth, continuing his administrations on Taeyong’s throbbing clit as the other whined hotly into the palm of his hand.

“You’re such a little slut,” Johnny mumbled, moving his hand to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Taeyong’s mouth before replacing it back. “Getting your cunt played with by a stranger in public.” 

“F–Fuck,” Taeyong whined from behind Johnny’s hand, trembling as Johnny kept relentless rubbing at his swollen clit, bringing him closer and closer towards another orgasm. He looked up to see someone pass by the small hallway they were in, completely unaware of what was going on mere feet away from them. More slick leaked out of his cunt at the thought of it.

Johnny pulled his hand away from Taeyong’s clit and pushed two fingers inside of his tight hole. He could feel Taeyong’s teeth scraping at the palm of his hand as he went to bite his lip, doing his all to keep from making too much noise. Johnny’s cock throbbed in his pants as Taeyong squirmed underneath him, so affected by the feeling of Johnny’s fingers stretching him out.

Johnny made sure his hand was tight over Taeyong’s mouth before beginning to fuck his fingers up against the spongy ridge inside of Taeyong’s wet cunt, creating a loud squelching sound with each uptake of his hand. Taeyong immediately tried to clamp his thighs together, trapping Johnny’s hand in between the soft flesh before Johnny was pushing them open and nudging his knee against Taeyong’s right leg, forcing him to keep himself spread. Taeyong hiccuped loudly and shook his head, whining steadily into Johnny’s palm as his clit was repeatedly rubbed by the heel of Johnny’s other hand.

The moment that one thrust of Johnny’s fingers found Taeyong’s most sensitive spot, Taeyong’s eyes were rolling to the back of his head before he began to squirt, soaking Johnny’s hand in the clear liquid. The angle on Johnny’s wrist caused the stream to shoot out in multiple directions, wetting the floor underneath him. At a certain point, Johnny pulled out and started to rub Taeyong’s clit again, causing him to squirt even harder, mewling repeatedly into his palm.

“Shh,” Johnny shushed Taeyong, moving his hand away from Taeyong’s sore cunt and pushing him back even further into the corner they were in, covering his body so that he couldn’t be seen. Taeyong nodded frantically, his entire face having gone pink with exertion, hair stuck to his forehead with how much he was sweating.

Taeyong was still whimpering every couple of seconds so Johnny moved forward and kissed him again, efficiently silencing him. Taeyong responded eagerly, moaning past Johnny’s lips as he licked messily into his mouth. While doing so, Taeyong started unbuttoning Johnny’s pants again, desperate to get his cock out.

“You’re so good,” Taeyong whined, pushing Johnny’s pants around his thighs along with his boxers. He wrapped a hand around Johnny’s cock and swiped his tongue across his lower lip, still panting quietly from earlier. “You’re so fucking good, Johnny,” Taeyong continued, staring to move his hand over the length of Johnny’s cock slowly. “Made me make such a mess.” 

“Can I fuck you?” Johnny asked shakily, blushing wildly because of how good Taeyong’s hand felt around his cock.

“Yeah,” Taeyong immediately said, nodding his head once again. “Please.”

Johnny didn’t waste another moment before bending Taeyong over at the waist, placing a hand on the small of his back and feeling up the length of his spine before grabbing hold of his cock and lining it up with his slick hole. He rubbed the head over Taeyong’s folds, slipping it over his clit once reaching the top, causing him to keen noisily. 

“Oh, fuck,” Taeyong gasped, head hanging in between his arms as Johnny pushed inside of him, sheathing his cock in his warmth. “You’re so fucking big.”

“Yeah?” Johnny muttered and Taeyong hummed through a small whine in response. 

“Yeah,” Taeyong whispered as Johnny pushed even deeper inside of him. He felt so full, filled to the brim with cock. Each push was stretching him open even further, the burn only adding to his pleasure.

“You’re so tight, Yongie,” Johnny said, feeling Taeyong’s walls flutter around him as he bottomed out. Taeyong let out a shaky moan, his legs trembling and struggling to hold him up. It was so fucking hot Johnny thought he might come right then and there. 

“Fuck me,” Taeyong responded, pushing back against Johnny’s cock. “Before someone finds out.”

Johnny almost immediately obeyed, pushing some hair away from his face before pulling back a bit and thrusting back into Taeyong’s sopping heat. Taeyong moaned and clenched around him, only encouraging Johnny to push into him another time. It felt so good. Johnny had never fucked someone so tight in his entire life.

It didn’t take long for him to start properly thrusting in and out of Taeyong, creating filthy noises with each drag of his cock caused by how wet Taeyong was. He pushed a few fingers into Taeyong’s small mouth, shoving them down his throat to ensure that he would keep quiet as his body was pushed even further against the wall in front of him with each thrust, drawing squeaky noises out of him almost every single time.

“Jesus,” Johnny hissed, snapping his hips against Taeyong’s ass. “It’s like you want someone to come around and find you.” Taeyong whined and Johnny felt his cunt leak around his cock with the mention. He smirked and fucked into Taeyong hard, pulling another prolonged mewl out of him. “You do, don’t you?” Johnny asked, dragging his cock slowly along Taeyong’s soft walls. “You want someone to see you getting your pussy fucked like a common streetwhore, right?”

“_ Yef _ ,” Taeyong slurred around Johnny’s fingers. Spit was dripping down his chin with how far his mouth had been stretched open. “ _ Harher, ‘ny. _”

Johnny pulled Taeyong up into a standing position, glancing behind himself before both slipping his cock and his fingers out of Taeyong, using one hand to hold his leg up. Taeyong’s head fell back against the wall behind him as Johnny speared into him again, reaching even deeper into his small body than before with the new position.

Fucking into him even harder, Johnny slipped a hand underneath Taeyong’s shirt and pushed it up his chest. Taeyong clenched impossibly tight around him as he started pinching at his nipples, gasping noisily with each thrust. It was a wonder that nobody had heard them yet. The head of Johnny’s cock rammed into that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of his pussy with a particularly hard thrust, squelching wetly.

“Fuck,” Taeyong cursed as Johnny moved his head down to start sucking on his nipples again, sure to bruise the following morning. The knot in his chest squeezed even tighter when Johnny thrusted into his cunt again, hitting that special spot inside of him. He was starting to struggle to breathe. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, ah, Johnny, ah—!”

Johnny cut him off by reaching down to start rubbing at his clit again, immediately drawing him closer to a third orgasm. Taeyong’s hips moved against his own accord, rolling his sensitive clit down over Johnny’s wrist. He wanted to come so bad. He _ would _come if Johnny kept playing with his stiff little clit like he was, rolling it in circles, sending yet another electrifying shock through his body with each swirl.

“I—I’m, uh! Johnny, I—I’m, ah, I’m gonna come,” Taeyong warned, hiccuping with another brutal drag of Johnny’s cock in his hole.

“Yeah?” Johnny asked, seeming to begin to fuck into him harder with the new information. “You gonna squirt in front of all these people?” He pressed harder onto Taeyong’s clit, causing the other’s body to seize up tight. Taeyong nodded, moaning languidly.

With another thrust or two, Taeyong was slapping a hand over his mouth before beginning to squirt all over Johnny’s hand again. Johnny didn’t stop thrusting which only intensified his orgasm, one gush after the other squirting out of Taeyong’s cunt with each retract of his cock. Taeyong cried out loudly as he came, his hand barely doing anything to mute the sound.

Johnny wasn’t able to last much longer, only fucking into Taeyong one more time before the clenching of his pussy got to be too much and he had to pull out, jerking himself off rapidly before he was spilling into his fist, some shooting onto Taeyong’s red cunt as well as his stomach, painting the soft skin in his release.

Taeyong mewled quietly, letting Johnny move his leg back down onto the floor. His cunt throbbed hotly with the new pressure of both of his legs moved together. He reached down and ran two of his fingers through the mess of his pussy, covering them both in his slick. Johnny watched him as he did so, shuddering as he felt along his sensitive cunt before moving up to feel through the mess he had left on his stomach.

The sight of it was so erotic that Johnny couldn’t stop himself from moving forward and kissing him again, slipping his tongue into Taeyong’s mouth with any sort of hesitation. Taeyong kissed back fervently, unconsciously rubbing his pussy against Johnny’s bare thigh.

“I think I found the bathroom!”

Johnny and Taeyong parted almost immediately at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, both looking up to see someone peering down the hallway. Johnny’s heart began to race a million beats a minute, terrified of the thought of them getting caught.

“That’s a hallway,” another voice said before a woman walked up to the man standing at the end of the darkened area, shaking her head. “I swear, you’re blind as a bat without your glasses,” she continued, laughing a little. She pointed in front of her. “They’re over here.” 

Then, like that, they were gone. Johnny let out a breath of relief before looking back at Taeyong who had a hand clamped over his mouth, eyebrows raised.

“Holy shit,” Taeyong breathed, eyes wider than ever. He met Johnny’s gaze, laughing nervously. “We almost got caught.”

“Yeah,” Johnny said, still somewhat terrified because of what had just happened. “Maybe we should start putting on our clothes.”

Johnny moved to pull his pants back up over his hips, hissing when the head of his cock grazed against the fabric of his boxers. He had started to button them up again when he noticed that Taeyong hadn’t made any moves to redress himself, instead preoccupied with scooping Johnny’s mess off of his stomach and smearing it against his swollen cunt. Johnny’s breath caught at the sight of it, catching Taeyong’s attention with the sound.

“I wanted you to come inside,” Taeyong mumbled, pulling his fingers away from his cunt with a small pout. Johnny’s cock twitched.

“Jesus Christ,” Johnny breathed, shaking his head. “I swear you’re some kind of dream I’ve had once.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Taeyong giggled, bending down to pick up his shorts from the ground. He frowned upon seeing how wet they still were but slipped in them regardless after readjusting his panties back over his cunt.

Once he was redressed, Johnny took a good look at Taeyong. His pale skin was littered with bruises and his hair was messy across his forehead. There was a blush that had crept up his neck, pink staining little sections of his face like his nose and his cheeks. Even after fucking him, Johnny was having trouble believing that someone could be that pretty.

“You’re staring,” Taeyong said, biting his lower lip into his mouth. 

“You’re really fucking pretty,” Johnny only said back in response, causing Taeyong to laugh quietly. He reached forward and grabbed hold on Johnny’s wrist, beginning to lead him out of the hallway. Johnny couldn’t help but think about the poor custodian that would stumble upon the mess Taeyong had left behind.

Taeyong looked even more debauched in the light. He smiled brightly at Johnny before moving to press a soft kiss to his cheek, easily the most innocent thing he had done all night. Johnny smiled back, opening his mouth to speak before being interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

“Taeyong!”

Taeyong whirled around to see a man standing there. Johnny recognized him from the booth. His cheeks were full and his eyes were sharp. He looked up at Johnny first and frowned. Then his gaze switched over to Taeyong.

“Where the hell have you been?” he hissed, clearly frustrated. “I’ve been looking for you for the past half an hour.”

Johnny kept quiet, curious as to what Taeyong would say. He couldn’t exactly admit that he had spent the past hour getting fucked in a shallow hallway. Taeyong didn’t seem too worried about it, reaching a hand up to brush some hair off of his forehead with a loose shrug. 

“We went to go listen to Takeuchi Naoko speak,” Taeyong lied easily.

The man stared at Taeyong for a long moment, his face remaining as stoic as ever. After what felt like forever, his gaze switched over to Johnny who looked away almost immediately, unable to stop the blush that began to creep up his neck.

“You fucked him, didn’t you?” the man said finally, causing Johnny to immediately choke on nothing at the bluntness of his question. 

“Oh my God,” Taeyong whined, his eyes widening. “Dongyoung! Seriously?”

“You’re unbelievable,” the man who Johnny assumed was called Dongyoung snorted, shaking his head. Meanwhile, Johnny was still having trouble breathing normally. Taeyong didn’t say anything in response, flinching when Dongyoung pushed his chin up to get a look at the multiple bruises on his neck. “Okay, I think you’ve had your fun,” Dongyoung said, pulling his hand back from Taeyong’s face. “It’s time to go.”

“What?” Taeyong said. “Why?”

“Because I’ve got work in the morning, it’s already past eight and it’s over an hour drive back into the city,” Dongyoung responded, glancing up at Johnny whose whole face was burning an impossible shade of scarlet. If Johnny didn’t know any better, he would have assumed Dongyoung was Taeyong’s father with his current attitude.

Taeyong groaned but turned to Johnny nonetheless, giving him a gentle smile. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Dongyoung once again.

“_ No _,” Dongyoung hissed. He was really pissed off. Johnny couldn’t figure out why. “Let’s go.”

Without another word, he started leading Taeyong in the opposite direction. Taeyong yelped in surprise before turning back to give Johnny a little wave. Johnny returned it.

For a moment, Johnny could hear Dongyoung fussing at Taeyong for fucking random men in public places and how he would never invited to another convention if he kept it up. Then the two of them turned a corner and were gone. Johnny stood there for a long moment, unsure of what to do. The whole experience had been a rollercoaster ride.

After standing there for a couple of minutes, Johnny noticed a custodian approaching him. The woman passed him by, humming quietly to herself as she turned down the familiar hallway. Johnny couldn’t stop from choking again, immediately walking off in the opposite direction Taeyong and Dongyoung had left in.  
  


❤️

“I still can’t believe you actually fucked him,” Yuta said through a mouthful of cereal, some milk dribbling down his chin. 

A week had passed since Manga Con. Johnny had been going through a series of emotions that started with him beating himself off almost every night to the thought of his escapade with Taeyong and ended with him feeling an inescapable sensation of sadness that came with the fact that he had completely forgotten to get Taeyong’s number or any other method of contact before he left. Yuta had suggested DMing him on Twitter but that felt so weird. What was Johnny supposed to say? _ Hey, I’m Johnny, remember me? I fucked your pussy in the middle of COEX. Wanna go on a date or something? _

At this point, Johnny considered his fling with Taeyong to be a one–time thing. It was a simple stroke of luck that probably would never happen again. He shouldn’t think too much on it. That was the only way for him to move on.

“You’ve said that, like, six different times,” Johnny said from the couch, scrolling through the guide on TV. Nothing good was on. “We get it.”

“Jeez,” Yuta called back. Johnny could hear him pulling down the box of Froot Loops again, probably preparing to pour himself some more before even finishing the first bowl. “Someone’s pissy because his internet crush hit it and quit it.”

Johnny opened his mouth to begin to tell Yuta to shut the fuck up already but was interrupted by the feeling of his phone vibrating in his pocket. He lifted his hips up off the couch to pull it out, flipping it around to see what could have caused the vibration. Ironically enough, it turned out to be a tweet notification from tomieboy92. Johnny glanced up at Yuta who was currently rummaging through the refrigerator for another container of milk to replace the gallon he had just finished off before pulling up the Twitter app. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny takes Taeyong out on a date to the movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the sequel everyone has been asking about! I'm really considering making this into a series.
> 
> Enjoy!

Johnny and Taeyong have been talking fairly often.

After Taeyong’s very public tweet, Johnny pushed aside his nerves and sent him a DM. Taeyong responded pretty quickly with a clear sense of excitement that efficiently calmed any nervousness Johnny still had left about the situation. 

Their first conversation went something like this:

They talked pretty religiously after that. Taeyong messaged a lot and frequently which Johnny definitely didn’t have a problem with. In fact, he found Taeyong’s enthusiasm kind of cute. Taeyong would complain about how hard his classes in which Johnny would reassure him that it’ll be worth it in the end and that he could do it. Taeyong also had an issue with people being inappropriate with him ever since he revealed his identity at Manga Con. Johnny really didn’t like that and vehemently agreed with Taeyong that it was disgusting and people needed to learn their distance. 

Johnny learned a lot about Taeyong. He had a roommate named Dongyoung who Johnny had the pleasure of meeting at Manga Con. He was only 20 and had lived in Seoul his entire life. He _ really _liked having sex which Johnny had figured from their previous encounter and liked it so much that despite his sociology major, wanted to make a career out of it, hence his writing. He liked collecting small animals and insects.

He also learned that Taeyong was really, _ really _fucking kinky. Like, in a way that knocked the breath straight out of Johnny’s chest each time that Taeyong mentioned it in conversation. Taeyong liked public sex and got off on the idea of someone who didn’t want to stumble upon him getting fucked dumb. He also liked degradation and being insulted during sex. The wildest thing he had ever done was being peed on at some frat party which he was currently developing into another manga.

Taeyong was different. The wildest thing Johnny had ever done other than fucking Taeyong in the middle of a convention center was edge himself for a half an hour. 

Johnny really liked Taeyong. He was pretty with the softest body Johnny had ever seen before and had a tight little pussy to go along with it. Taeyong was also funny and weird and random which Johnny loved more than anything. All in all, Taeyong was Johnny’s dreamboy. Everything about him was perfect.

So Johnny decided to ask him out on a date. They were on FaceTime and Taeyong was in the middle of getting dressed for a class he had in an hour. He had his phone propped up on his dresser and was currently slipping a loose hoodie over his head, musing his messy hair even more than it already was. His bottom half was barely hidden in a pair of daisy–patterned panties which Johnny was kind of having a hard time with because he hadn’t been laid since that day at the convention and that was over a month ago. Seeing Taeyong’s pretty little thighs and pert ass sticking out of the bottom of his panties was starting to get to Johnny more than he wanted to admit.

“So I have something to ask you,” Johnny started. Taeyong whirled around from where he was standing at his closet and hummed in response, walking closer to his phone.

“_ What’s that? _” Taeyong asked, bending down in front of his phone. He stood up on his tiptoes and moved to where only a couple of pieces of his hair were in the camera. Johnny snorted a little at the sight of it and Taeyong laughed, moving back down to where his whole face was back in view again.

“Are you doing anything this Thursday?” Johnny asked, his heart starting to accelerate a bit now that the question was out and in the air. It was doubtful that Taeyong would turn him down but the possibility was still there.

“_ I have classes in the morning and I’ve got to get a chapter or two finished _ ,” Taeyong said, taking a moment to think about everything he had planned that day that he might have missed. “ _ I don’t think I’m doing anything after that though _ .” A small smile spread onto his lips after a couple of seconds. “ _ Why? _”

“You wanna go see a movie with me?” Johnny responded, sitting up to run a hand through his hair.

“_ Oh my God _ ,” Taeyong grinned, picking up his phone and walking over to his bed, flopping down. “ _ Are you asking me out on a date, John Seo? _”

“I am,” Johnny said, huffing out a nervous laugh.

Taeyong hummed, looking off camera for a moment. He looked really pretty like that, on his back with his hair all messy across his forehead, face rid of makeup.

His hoodie had slipped off his shoulder a little and was now revealing the pale skin underneath. Johnny huffed at the sight. Taeyong was a tease even when he didn’t realize it.

“_ Can I pick the movie? _” Taeyong finally asked, immediately relieving Johnny of all his nerves. 

“Yeah, of course,” Johnny said quickly in a way that he hoped didn’t look too eager, nodding. “I don’t mind.” 

Taeyong rolled over onto his stomach, the sound of him shuffling loud on Johnny’s end. He moved his chin into the palm of his hand, making a quiet noise in the back of his throat again.

“_ And you’ll pick me up? _” Taeyong continued, blinking back at Johnny, his eyes big. 

“I’ll pick you up,” Johnny confirmed. Yuta would have to let him use his car again.

“_ And I can get whatever I want at concessions? _” Taeyong said and Johnny laughed, nodding his head one more time.

“Yes,” Johnny said back because he honestly didn’t care about spending money as long as it meant that he could be around Taeyong again.

“_ Okay _ ,” Taeyong shrugged, still grinning. “ _ Sure _.”

That was on Monday. Thursday came faster than Johnny thought it would and soon he found himself sitting outside of Taeyong’s apartment a quarter until their movie was set to start. Taeyong decided on _ Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark _which Johnny didn’t understand seeing that it came out so long ago and Taeyong had said before that he wasn’t a fan of horror movies but didn’t question it seeing that he told him he could pick whatever movie he wanted.

It didn’t take long for Taeyong to come bounding down the stairs that led up to the entrance of the apartment, his backpack slung over his right shoulder. He walked down to Johnny’s (Yuta’s) car, knowing immediately which one it was because of Johnny’s description from earlier and opened one of the back doors, throwing his backpack on the floor.

“Hi,” Taeyong said, climbing into the passenger seat as he flashed Johnny a bright smile. “Sorry it took me so long. Dongie was lecturing me.”

“He really doesn’t like me, does he?” Johnny asked, turning the car back on while Taeyong pulled his seat belt over his chest. 

“Nope,” Taeyong deadpanned, causing Johnny to chuckle quietly. “But if it makes you feel any better, he hasn’t liked anyone I’ve been with.”

The ride to the movie theater wasn’t anything special. Taeyong insisted on playing his music that mostly consisted of Willow Smith and Hayley Kiyoko. He looked really pretty in his long–sleeved sweatshirt and tan pants that emphasized his small waist. He had dyed his hair black which Johnny was upset to hear when Taeyong had first told him because of how sickeningly adorable Taeyong was with his pink hair but the dark shade meshed well with his pale skin, falling in those long pieces across his forehead. He was kind of dreamy in a way and smelled like coconut. 

His sneakers didn’t have that extra sole that they did last time which didn’t affect his height too significantly but Johnny still noticed how much smaller Taeyong seemed walking next to him, talking animatedly about how excited he was to see the movie. He only barely came up to Johnny’s shoulders which was probably more adorable to Johnny than it should have been.

“How come you wanna see this movie?” Johnny asked after they had bought the tickets, on their way to the concession stand. “I thought you didn’t like horror movies.”

“I don’t but it was the oldest movie I could think of that would still be in theaters,” Taeyong answered easily. “Less people.”

Johnny hummed, figuring that Taeyong simply didn’t like being around other people unless he absolutely had to. Taeyong greeted the girl behind the counter with a big smile, leaning both elbows on the glass that separated the two of them as he looked up at the menu that hung above them. Johnny walked over behind him and glanced down at his ass, catching a glimpse of the lines of his panties. He made it a point not to look for too long.

Taeyong ordered a lot. A large slushie. Two bags of candy. A large popcorn that he said he _ might _ share with Johnny. Johnny didn’t really mind but did cringe a little at the final price. He had forgotten how painful it could get for his wallet at the theater. Still, Taeyong seemed happy and was currently staining his lips and tongue blue with his slushie, walking ahead of Johnny who was currently trying to balance both bags of candy on top of the unnecessarily huge thing of popcorn unbeaten to find their seats. Taeyong made it a point to make sure that they sat in the back, saying that he often talked during movies and didn’t want to disturb anyone.

“You want some?” Taeyong asked after they had sat down, offering his slushie over to Johnny who hesitated for a moment before finally giving it and taking it. He wasn’t really a fan of the artificial blueberry flavor but the coolness was welcomed.

Johnny moved to hand the slushie back to Taeyong and noticed the blanket that was now folded over his lap. He accepted the slushie from Johnny and took a sip, blinking at him upon noticing that Johnny was starting. 

“I get cold easily,” Taeyong explained and if that wasn’t cute, Johnny didn’t know what was.

“You gonna share?” Johnny asked, pointing down at the bag of Sour Patch Kids that Taeyong had started to open.

“No,” Taeyong said, pulling the bag closer to his chest with a small pout. “You can have some popcorn.” 

Johnny snorted and shook his head, reaching for the container of popcorn nonetheless. He wasn’t really a fan of it but was hungry enough to stand the feeling of kernels lodging in his teeth.

Despite claiming that he liked talking during movies, Taeyong wasn’t saying all that much. He only continued to sip on his slushie, leaning over during a commercial for a new movie starring Adam Sandler to stick out his tongue at Johnny, showing him how blue it had gotten. Johnny reached over and poked it, causing Taeyong to sputter in surprise, pulling back.

About halfway through the movie, Johnny realized that this probably wasn’t the best idea as far as first dates went. They couldn’t speak to one another and had to put most of their attention on the film in order to be able to follow it. Even worse, the movie sucked the biggest balls ever. It didn’t make any sense and ran only off of predictable jumpscares that never once caught him off guard. Johnny had started to fall asleep more than once and was currently struggling to stay awake. He glanced over at Taeyong, seeing that the other didn’t seem to be having an issue with the film. 

Good. At least one of them were enjoying themselves. Johnny wondered how much of the movie had passed by. With one glance up at the screen, Johnny realized that the main characters had only just been introduced to the issue. He resisted the urge to groan aloud, stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth to stop himself from doing so. This sucked. It was easily his worst idea if he didn’t include that one time he and Yuta tried to convince their landlord that their apartment had dangerous mold so they could move into the unit above them with a better A/C unit. It ended in them having to pay the act of their apartment being inspected and almost kicked out after their landlord figured out their plan.

So definitely not as bad as that but still pretty bad. If Taeyong agreed to another date with him (which Johnny desperately hoped he would) Johnny would take him somewhere corny and obvious like Lotte World or the Seoul Tower. Maybe afterward Taeyong would be kind enough to let Johnny take him back to his apartment and fuck him silly. That would be nice.

Johnny was way too horny for this shit.

He had started to fall asleep again when the sudden unzipping of his fly startled him back into full consciousness. He looked beside him to find Taeyong gone before something caught his attention and caused him to switch his gaze down, discovering Taeyong in between his legs, hands coming up to the waist of Johnny’s pants to pull them down. Johnny coughed in surprise, quickly smacking him away.

“What are you doing?” Johnny asked, frantically glancing around to see if anyone had noticed. Taeyong scoffed and sat back on the heels of his feet, looking up at him impatiently.

“Sucking your dick,” Taeyong said like it was the most obvious thing on the planet, moving to try and pull Johnny’s pants down again. Johnny pushed him away a second time.

“We’re in the middle of a movie theater, Taeyong,” Johnny pointed out. Taeyong rolled his eyes.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Taeyong said. “Everyone else is, like, four or five rows down. Keep quiet and we’ll be fine.”

Without waiting for Johnny’s response, Taeyong tucked his fingers underneath Johnny’s pants and pulled them down past his hips. Johnny looked around to see that Taeyong was right. There weren’t that many people in the theater to begin with and everyone that had decided to sit closer to the screen, leaving him and Taeyong alone in the back. It didn’t really seem like a good idea but this was the most interested Johnny had been since stepping foot in the theater and having Taeyong’s mouth on his cock sounded like the closest thing to Heaven Johnny had seen in awhile

“You have to immediately stop if I tell you to, okay?” Johnny said firmly. Taeyong only continued to pull his pants down, letting them bunch up at his feet. He waved off Johnny’s comment with a loose swing of his hand.

“Yeah, sure,” Taeyong responded offhandedly, pushing some hair out of his face and behind his ear before parting the slit in Johnny’s boxers and pulling his cock out.

Johnny didn’t want to look down at Taeyong too much in fear that someone might notice his change in focus. The sound of Taeyong spitting into the palm of his hand made Johnny flinch a little bit but he didn’t look away from the screen. 

“_ Jesus _,” Johnny hissed through his teeth, tensing up as Taeyong’s cold hand wrapped around his cock. Taeyong glanced up at him with the sudden movement but didn’t pull away. In fact, he only started to move his hand up and down the length of his cock, huffing quietly. “Why is your hand so cold?”

“Slushie,” Taeyong said simply, moving his hand down to play with Johnny’s sensitive balls, causing him to go even tighter than before. He leaned down and licked over one, grinning when Johnny’s leg kicked out at the sensation. “And I thought I was sensitive.”

Johnny didn’t respond to that. Taeyong didn’t need him to. Taeyong pushed some more hair out of his face before really beginning to beat Johnny off, stopping every so often to rub along the head of Johnny’s cock. It wasn’t long until he was completely hard, his whole face darkening with the feeling of Taeyong’s hand steadily working him. His breath caught when Taeyong moved down to suck one of his balls into his mouth, the suction warm and wet and perfect.

Taeyong pulled back and moved to the head of Johnny’s cock, continuing to slide his slick hand up and down as he leaned forward and ran his tongue along the slit that was slowly dripping pre–come. He hummed at the taste of Johnny before moving in for more, sucking the entire head into his mouth. Johnny held in a moan by pulling his lower lip in between his teeth, gnawing at the sensitive skin.

Taeyong continued to tongue at his slit, taking up everything that leaked out graciously. His hand was still moving up and down Johnny’s cock, only adding to the pleasure. He looked up at Johnny before licking around his cockhead, tonguing at the skin underneath there. Johnny made a quiet noise to himself, moving his hand down to run through Taeyong’s hair.

Something exploded on screen that made Taeyong flinch a little before he was pulling off of Johnny’s cock, turning around to look behind him, hand still moving. Once figuring that nothing important was happening, Taeyong moved back and huffed, taking the full head of Johnny’s cock back into his mouth. He only stayed there for a moment before moving farther onto his cock, taking more of him down his tight throat. Johnny groaned softly as Taeyong continued to engulf his length, moving his hand down to fondle his balls again. He was only able to fit about half of him into his mouth but Johnny didn’t mind. It still felt fucking _ amazing _.

Taeyong swallowed around his cock, staying for what felt like forever before pulling back off, breathing in as much air as he possibly could to make up for what he had lost while gagging on Johnny’s thick cock. He leaned up and spit over the head, his hand returning to jerk him off again until he felt comfortable with how wet Johnny’s dick looked. Then Taeyong was sucking Johnny back down his throat, taking in as much of him as he did the last time for only a moment before starting to bob his head up and down the length of his cock, hand moving around whatever his mouth couldn’t reach.

Johnny’s head fell back against his seat, his grip tightening in Taeyong’s messy hair. He was so fucking good at this which wasn’t a surprise at all, seeing that Taeyong seemed to be a pro at any and everything even remotely sexual. He looked up at him with his round eyes, small mouth completely full of cock, face starting to brighten with color. He was illuminated by the light of the screen behind him, making him look even softer than he usually did.

“Fuck,” Johnny whispered, pushing some hair out of Taeyong’s face as he continued to lick along each side of his cock, sucking him like his life depended on it. He felt like coming at the sight of Taeyong down on the floor alone. “Is this the reason why you agreed to me taking you out?”

Taeyong moved down one last time before pulling up, slipping his hand through the slick of his saliva on Johnny’s cock with a shake of his head. “No,” Taeyong said, pouting at Johnny’s assumption. He took a moment to think about it, clearly changing his mind. “I mean, a little. But I still wanted to come out with you.” He licked along the head of Johnny’s cock again, sucking it into his mouth for a second before spitting it back out. “Getting to suck your dick is just a plus.”

Johnny went to say something else but stopped upon seeing Taeyong start to untuck his sweatshirt from his pants, hiking it up past his nipples. He pressed a small kiss to the head of Johnny’s cock before pulling back, sitting up straight and bringing Johnny’s dick to his left nipple, rubbing the head of it against the sensitive little bud. Taeyong gasped quietly and moved to do the same with the other one, leaning forward and slipping Johnny’s cock back into his mouth to set it once again before spitting it out and rubbing it across his nipples again. 

The sight of Taeyong on his knees, face burning, mouth opened slightly and slick with his own saliva, rubbing his cock against his nipples and mewling with each prolonged contact made Johnny’s head spin. The fact that he was doing something so filthy in such a public space made it even worse. He felt like coming at any given second. 

“Yong,” Johnny mumbled, hissing as Taeyong rubbed the slit of his cock with his nipple once again, gasping quietly. Taeyong looked up at him, bottom lip pulled back by his teeth. He was so fucking pretty. Johnny kind of wanted to marry him right there and then. Or come on his face. One of the two. “I’m gonna come.”

Taeyong started beating him off again, twisting his wrist on each uptake. He took a moment to respond, too focused on getting Johnny off. “Can you go twice?” Taeyong asked, slipping Johnny’s cock into his mouth again.

“I can,” Johnny huffed as Taeyong began to swallow him down, making sure to lick along each sensitive little vein on the sides. “I ca—_ Christ _.”

“Come in my mouth,” Taeyong said after pulling off before replacing his mouth back on the head of his cock, licking along the slit while he continued to stroke him, determined to make him come.

Johnny could make it for only a couple more seconds before he was having to cover his mouth with the hand that wasn’t currently in Taeyong’s hair to groan into his palm while he came down Taeyong’s throat in waves. Taeyong moaned around his cock, keeping him in his mouth until Johnny was finished. Some of the thick fluid slipped out of his mouth and down the column of his throat, staining his face with a wet track mark. It was such an erotic sight that Johnny would have come again if he was able.

Instead of swallowing after he had pulled off of Johnny’s cock, Taeyong climbed up from the floor and onto his lap, pushing some hair off of Johnny’s forehead before trapping him in a kiss. The second Johnny opened his mouth to accept Taeyong’s tongue, he was ambushed by the taste of his own come. It was salty and bitter and borderline disgusting but the fact that Taeyong did it without any sign of hesitancy was so hot that Johnny’s cock gave an interested twitch. He was eating his own come in the back of a movie theater. This was his life now.

Johnny spit the come back into Taeyong’s mouth after feeling a small pinch to his side. They kissed for only a little while longer before Taeyong was pulling away, wiping some of Johnny’s saliva off of his face with the back of his hand and swallowing.

“You’re out of your mind,” Johnny breathed, shaking his head. Taeyong ran a finger through the mess that had trailed down his neck, bringing it up to his mouth after collecting most of it.

Taeyong sucked the lone digit and shrugged, smirking softly around his finger. “I’m, like, soaked,” he mumbled, rolling his hips down against Johnny’s limp cock for emphasis.

“Wanna go to the bathroom or something?” Johnny suggested, raising an eyebrow.

“We could do that,” Taeyong hummed, pulling his finger out of his mouth. He glanced behind him to see if anyone was paying attention to them. Everyone was too focused on the film to notice anything they were doing. “Or you can eat me out right here.”

Johnny choked on nothing. There was no way Taeyong was real. This had to have been one long dream that stemmed from him not getting laid in such a long time. That or he was clearly God’s favorite son.

“What if someone hears us?” Johnny questioned, moving his hands to slip around Taeyong’s skin waist.

“No one heard us last time,” Taeyong pointed out, grinning. That was true but this was a completely different setting than last time. It was smaller and much more intimate. People weren’t passing by, but were sitting there, focused on the movie they paid to see without interruption or disturbance.

But the idea of eating Taeyong’s pussy was too good to miss out on. Johnny would never forgive himself if he didn’t leap at the opportunity.

He grabbed the blanket on Taeyong’s previous seat and pulled it over his shoulders, reaching down to tuck himself back into his pants before pushing Taeyong off of his lap and slipping down onto the floor. Taeyong giggled at the sight and repositioned himself on the chair, hands coming down to into the button of his pants. He slipped them past his hips and pulled them off, tossing them haphazardly into the seat next to him.

“What’s the blanket for?” Taeyong asked, still smiling. Johnny ran a hand over both of his bare thighs, taking a moment to appreciate how soft they felt.

“In case someone walks past,” Johnny explained, moving his hand from Taeyong’s left thigh to pull his panties over to the side, exposing his pink cunt, glistening with slick.

And, like. Johnny didn’t want to be dramatic or anything and to be fair he’s only seen two pussies up close and personal in his entire life but Taeyong had to have the prettiest pussy he had ever seen. It was soft and wet. There was a little triangle of dark hair above it, perfectly trimmed. His clit was small and pink, peeking out from under the hood only slightly. Johnny was kind of in love with it.

Which is why he didn’t waste another moment before moving in and dragging his tongue along the length of it, causing Taeyong to whimper quietly from above him. He tasted so good, so sweet and Johnny could feel himself hardening again at the feel of his slick on his tongue. Johnny took a moment and pulled away, pressing a lingering kiss on Taeyong’s left thigh which had traces of his slick smeared into his skin from earlier.

It probably should have occurred to him to slow down a little seeing that the two of them were in the middle of a theater but Johnny was honestly so starved that he couldn’t bring himself to care. He pushed some hair out of his face before licking up more of Taeyong’s slick, stopping about halfway to push his tongue into his hole, loving the way that Taeyong had to pick up his slushie and stuff his mouth with the straw to stop himself from moaning aloud. He started rolling his hips down onto Johnny’s thick tongue, head falling back on his seat, the cut of his jaw so completely breathtaking while illuminated by the dim light of the room.

“You’re really drinking your slushie right now?” Johnny teased after pulling away from Taeyong’s pulsing cunt, the entire lower half of his face wet with slick.

“Shut up,” Taeyong mumbled, reaching down to entangle his fingers on the hand that wasn’t currently carrying his now watered–down drink into Johnny’s hair, using them to pull Johnny closer to his desperate little pussy. “Eat me out.”

Johnny resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Taeyong’s impatience before opening his mouth, looking up at Taeyong while he slowly and deliberately licked up his cunt again, sucking some of the sensitive skin into his mouth on the way. Taeyong whined around his straw, his grip tightening in Johnny’s hair as Johnny found his clit and began to flick at it with his tongue.

“Oh, fuck, Johnny,” Taeyong mumbled, straw still in his mouth although it was clear that he hadn’t been drinking anything. “_ Fuck _—mhm, just like that.” Johnny chuckled a little against Taeyong’s cunt before sucking his clit into his mouth, causing Taeyong to keen probably a bit louder than he should have. “Oh my God, you’re so fucking good at this. You’re so good, Johnny, fuck.”

Taeyong was really boosting Johnny’s ego. Johnny couldn’t help but smile as he continued to play with Taeyong’s little clit, drawing the prettiest noises out from him with each administration of his mouth. He kept moving his hips down against Johnny’s lips, gasping quietly as Johnny kept toying at his sensitive bud.

He whined in annoyance as Johnny pulled away, pouting down at him with his cheeks colored the most adorable shade of red. He isn’t able to pout too long, as Johnny was sucking two of his fingers into his mouth to get them wet before pushing them inside of Taeyong’s little hole. 

“John—Johnny,” Taeyong gasped, seizing up at the drag of Johnny’s fingers inside of him, accompanied by his tongue slipping in alongside it.

“Shh!” someone hissed from a few rows up. Johnny doesn’t pull his mouth away from Taeyong’s cunt but does look up to see Taeyong’s head snap up in the direction that the noise had come from. He smiled nervously and gave an apologetic duck of his head. Johnny could tell when the person had turned back around because of loose Taeyong’s body almost immediately got, huffing quietly as Johnny fucked his fingers up into the tightness of his cunt, trying his best not to be too loud. 

It became even harder for Taeyong to keep himself when Johnny moved back up to toy at his clit, sucking the small bud back into his mouth, still steadily fucking him with his fingers. He’s so wet, slick and saliva dripping down his thin thighs, leaking out of his pussy with each thrust of Johnny’s hand. 

“I–I’m gonna come,” Taeyong breathed, cutting himself off with a soft moan when Johnny pulled off of his clit to spit on his hole, fucking the glob of saliva inside with his fingers before moving back to his clit.

Johnny sat back, rubbing the inside of Taeyong’s thigh with his thumb as he fucked him harder than before, eager to get him to come. Taeyong could only make it through a couple more seconds before he had to muffle a noisy squeal into the palm of his hand, gushing all over Johnny’s hand. Johnny coaxed him through his orgasm by continuing to ram into that sensitive spot inside of him, drawing more and more slick out of him with each thrust. It seemed like forever until Taeyong finally stopped coming, his chest still heaving, panting wildly. Johnny pulled his fingers out, drawing one last pathetic squirt and a delirious little moan out of Taeyong.

“Holy fucking shit,” Johnny whispered, shaking his hand to try and get the moisture that was still dripping from his fingers off. “You’re fucking amazing, Yong.”

“A little,” Taeyong said, breathing out a quiet laugh.

Johnny responded by dragging Taeyong down on the floor with him and pulling him into a biting kiss. He could feel Taeyong moan into his mouth at the taste of his slick, licking inside frantically. The sound of their mouths working together sounded so loud in the otherwise quiet theater, creating wet and filthy noises that Johnny couldn’t get enough of. Taeyong’s tongue was so soft and slick and fucking perfect and Jesus Christ, Taeyong had to have been the best fuck Johnny had ever had.

Taeyong was the one to break their kiss, licking some of Johnny’s spit off of his lips. He tasted like blueberries and come and slick and Johnny was a little upset that he had pulled away so quickly.

“Fuck me,” Taeyong mumbled, climbing onto Johnny’s lap to rub his wet cunt against the fabric of his pants, moaning quietly at the contact.

“You want to go back to my place?” Johnny asked and Taeyong shook his head as Johnny had expected him to. He was much too desperate to wait the time that it would take to get back to Johnny’s complex.

“No,” Taeyong whined. “Here.”

As fun as that sounded, Johnny wasn’t really sure that was the best idea. After all, Taeyong had almost gotten them caught earlier and that was only from being eaten out. If their fling at the convention center was anything to go off of, Taeyong got way too noisy when he had a cock in him. The last thing Johnny wanted was to get caught by someone with his dick buried halfway into Taeyong’s pussy. That would be mortifying. He would die of embarrassment before he could be arrested for public indecency.

“You’re gonna be way too loud,” Johnny said back. He opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted by the feeling of Taeyong rubbing his cunt against his thigh once again.

“‘m not,” Taeyong responded, the impatience clear in his voice. “I’ll be quiet.” He ran a hand all the way down Johnny’s broad chest until he reached the tent in his pants. “Come on,” Taeyong continued, giving Johnny’s cock a quick squeeze that pulled a soft groan out of the other. “Don’t you wanna make me squirt again?” 

Johnny did. Johnny really fucking did. He wanted to feel Taeyong’s cunt clenching around his cock as he stuttered through another orgasm, soaking him and the floor underneath them with his slick. In fact, Johnny was pretty sure that there wasn’t anything else in the world that he wanted more than that.

Besides, like, global warming but that could wait.

So Johnny nodded, causing Taeyong to break out into a smile that was way too big for his face. He leaned forward and pressed a chaste little kiss to Johnny’s lips before climbing back off of his lap and gesturing up to the row of seats above them.

“Sit down,” Taeyong instructed, still grinning. “I wanna ride you.” And that sounded fucking amazing to Johnny so he didn’t waste a single second before scrambling up and sitting down in the seat beside his original one that wasn’t covered in Taeyong’s slick.

As Johnny went to undo his pants once again and pull his cock out, Taeyong grabbed the blanket that had been used to cover him earlier and used it to conceal his naked lower half, standing back up. He looked around the room to see if anyone was paying attention to him again before turning around and taking hold of Johnny’s cock, sitting down on it without any further hesitancy.

“Fuck,” Taeyong whined, his head falling back onto Johnny’s shoulder as Johnny’s cock filled him to the brim, stretching him out more and more the lower he got. Once fully bottomed out, Taeyong let out a shuddery little laugh and looked down in between his legs, his pussy red and swollen with Johnny’s cock.

Underneath the blanket, Taeyong could only lift up a little bit before coming back down so that nobody would notice the weird motion of him bouncing in Johnny’s lap but that seemed to be enough for him, moaning and whimpering quietly with each drag of Johnny’s cock inside of him. Johnny snaked his arms around his waist, pulling him close against his chest. He was so tight and pretty. Johnny couldn’t get enough of him.

Taeyong moaned as Johnny started sucking bruises into his neck, lifting off of his cock again before slipping back down, stretching his pussy even more than he thought possible. He continued bouncing up and down on Johnny’s cock, snaking a hand down his front to start playing with his clit while he fucked himself. He was so wet and so sensitive, every single motion electrifying his entire body.

“Fuck, you’re so big,” Taeyong breathed, lifting himself off of Johnny’s cock again, letting the tip rub over his walls, getting lost in the feeling. “Stretching me so much.”

“Yeah?” Johnny said, scraping his teeth along Taeyong’s neck as Taeyong stayed grounded on his cock, starting to move his hips in small grounded. He didn’t wait for Taeyong’s response before continuing. “You look like such a slut fucking yourself on my cock like this.”

“I am,” Taeyong gasped, finding that special spot inside of him, his whole body trembling with the sensation that shot up his spine. “I’m such a fucking slut.” He whined with another flick of his clit, the sound seeming to echo throughout the small theater.

Johnny quieted him with a kiss before he could make another sound, swallowing down all of his desperate noises as their tongues moved sloppily against each other. With the knowledge that Taeyong couldn’t make too much of a fuss with his mouth preoccupied, Johnny fucked his hips up at the same time Taeyong came back down, reaching deeper inside of him than Taeyong could even begin to imagine. He squealed into Johnny’s mouth and tried to pull away but was stopped by a firm hand on the back of his head.

With that, Johnny continued to fuck up into Taeyong’s wet cunt, reveling in the feeling of his slick leaking out around his chest with each thrust of his hips. It seemed he was only getting louder, hiccuping into Johnny’s mouth, his noises muffled by still apparent in the otherwise quiet theater. 

“Yongie,” Johnny muttered, separating them. “You really need to shut the fuck up before you get us caught.”

“I–I’m _ trying _,” Taeyong gasped out, still steadily bouncing on Johnny’s thick length. “I’m trying—I–I—fuck, Johnny, I’m trying so fucking hard.”

“Try harder,” Johnny said sharply and Taeyong nodded, huffing out a couple desperate breaths of air.

His (poor) attempt at being quiet only lasted for a minute or so. It wasn’t until after the head of Johnny’s cock was slammed into that one spot inside of him that Taeyong was squealing again, too focused on chasing that euphoric feeling to notice what he had done. Johnny blanched when he noticed someone up front turn around, squinting back at them to try and figure out who had caused the noise and why.

So like any idiot, Johnny pushed Taeyong’s head down to where he wasn’t visible and pushed four fingers into his mouth, continuing to fuck into him at a lulled pace as he said, “Bless you.”

Taeyong gasped and made a confused noise around Johnny’s fingers which Johnny ignored. The person stared back at them for only moment a moment longer before turning back around, seemingly having bought the idea of Taeyong’s fucked–out squeal being only a sneeze. With their attention gone, Johnny pulled Taeyong back up and slipped his fingers out of his mouth, tightening his grip on Taeyong’s waist to prevent him from moving. Taeyong whined impatiently but quickly cut himself off with a sharp noise as his body jolted upward with the force of Johnny’s thrust.

It was clear that Taeyong wasn’t going to be quiet and Johnny definitely didn’t want to stop fucking him, especially when he felt as close as he did so Johnny did the most logical thing he could think of. He pulled at Taeyong’s panties that had moved to hang limply around one of his ankles and crumpled it up in the palm of his hand, pushing two fingers into Taeyong’s mouth again to stretch it out and shoving the panties that was still soaked in both his slick and come into his mouth, sufficiently silencing any noise he could possibly make.

And damn if Johnny didn’t feel more slick leak out from Taeyong’s pussy, wetting his cock even more than it already was. Jesus fucking Christ—Taeyong was easily the kinkiest person Johnny had ever fucking met. 

Johnny started steadily fucking him after that, chasing for both his orgasm and Taeyong’s. He reached under the blanket and rubbed a finger around the point they were connected, feeling along Taeyong’s stretched pussy. He then brought his hand up to start playing with Taeyong’s clit, causing Taeyong to whimper noisily around the panties in his mouth, trembling with how amazing it felt. His hand found Johnny’s hand that wasn’t currently flicking relentlessly at his clit, intertwining their fingers while he continued to bounce desperately on Johnny’s lap, meeting each thrust of Johnny’s hips.

“Gonna come,” Johnny grunted in Taeyong’s ear, receiving a small whine in response. Taeyong started to say something, words slurred and muffled by the panties in his mouth. “In you?” Johnny finally said, successful translating all that Taeyong had been trying to say. Taeyong nodded frantically. “God, you’re such a little whore.”

Taeyong whimpered, his head coming back to lay on Johnny’s shoulder again. He stopped trying to meet Johnny’s thrusts and had completely succumbed, letting Johnny use him however he wanted. He choked on a long moan when Johnny found an angle that hit that special spot inside of him with each stab of his hips, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Johnny kept going, practically assaulting him with how good it felt. 

Johnny pressed down on Taeyong’s clit the same time as he thrusted up hard, causing him to squeal noisily before shaking his head and squeezing Johnny’s hand especially sharp, letting him know that it wouldn’t be long until he came. With that in mind, Johnny slipped his hand out of Taeyong’s and held it over his mouth for an extra shield of protection against how loud Taeyong was and how loud he would be reaching his end.

It only took another thrust and pinch of his clit for Taeyong to come, inhaling hard as he squirted all over himself and Johnny before hiccuping behind Johnny’s hand, his pussy clenching tight around Johnny’s cock.

“_ Shit _,” Johnny cursed before coming inside of Taeyong, painting his sensitive walls in white. The feeling of it pulled another gush of slick out from Taeyong’s cunt, soaking his thighs more than they already were.

They sat there for a moment afterward, both having to catch their breath. Then Taeyong was snatching his panties out from his mouth before pulling himself up and off of Johnny’s cock, causing Johnny to hiss at the stimulation of his sensitive cock. He couldn’t think about it for too long, though. Once completely off of Johnny’s cock, Taeyong spread his pussy and watched as Johnny’s come dropped out and back onto the head of his length.

Taeyong giggled and sat back down in the seat next to Johnny, keeping his legs spread as he scooped some more come out of his cunt and sucked it off of his dirty fingers, pussy red and swollen with Johnny’s seed, still glistening with his own slick.

“Holy fuck,” Johnny mumbled, watching Taeyong lick around his finger while smiling salaciously at him. “I kind of want to eat you out again.”

Taeyong opened his mouth to say something (probably to encourage Johnny to do so seeing that he seemed to have the best stamina on the entire fucking planet) but was interrupted by the sound of someone getting up from their seat. The single person was followed by multiple other people and that was when both Johnny and Taeyong glanced up at the screen in front of them, realizing that the movie had just ended and the people who had gotten up were on their way out of the theater.

On their way out, meaning that they would pass by their row seeing that they were sat by the door.

Taeyong winced loudly, reaching over to snatch the blanket off of Johnny’s lap. Johnny squawked and looked down, his cock still out and very much in the open. He managed to tuck himself back into his boxers and bend over to slip his pants over his hips right as someone walked by to leave. He hadn’t had time to zip up the fly but figured it was still dark enough to where nobody would notice that along with the fact that a good chunk of his shirt was still damp with Taeyong’s come. Taeyong had gotten himself covered up too, having grabbed his discarded pants from off the floor, tossing them into the seat beside him to ensure that no one would think poorly of the sight—even though they probably (definitely) should have. 

Once everyone had filed out, Taeyong slipped his panties into the back pocket of his pants and pulled them up over his bruised hips hurriedly. Johnny watched him as he did up until the point that Taeyong looked at him, long hair messy and stuck to his forehead, face still the prettiest shade of pink.

“Dude, come on,” Taeyong said quietly, reaching down to grab both of Johnny’s arms and pull him up from his seat. “We gotta go.”

“Why?” Johnny asked even though it was obviously because the film had ended and leaving was what was expected of them.

“Because both the floor and the seats are covered in our come, genius,” Taeyong responded. “Someone’s gonna be here any minute to start cleaning and I don’t exactly want them to see us standing at the scene of the crime.”

Fair point. Johnny would quite literally shrivel up and die if someone else found out what they had done. Doing it in the moment had been exhilarating but the aftermath and the possibility of them getting in trouble for it was no less than terrifying. He let Taeyong drag him out of the theater without questioning it any further, walking into the lobby alongside everyone else who had recently finished watching a movie. He looked down at Taeyong and held back a wince at how fucked out he clearly was, even more apparent now than inside of the theater.

“Holy fucking shit,” Taeyong said once they had made it outside without being tackled by security, smiling up at Johnny with his pretty teeth. “You’re crazy.”

“You started it,” Johnny defended, chuckling. Taeyong looked really fucking beautiful underneath the dim light of the moon, his neck mottled with dark bruises, lips still red with how much he had been biting at them.

“I did, huh?” Taeyong said, leaning back against the wall behind him. “You know, I’ve never had anyone shut me up by stuffing my panties in my mouth before.” Johnny paused for a moment, afraid that he might have taken it the wrong way back inside of the theater and that Taeyong really might not have liked it. “It was really hot.”

Johnny exhaled in relief and Taeyong laughed loudly, his eyes doing that thing where they turned into little crescents and made Johnny’s heart skipped a beat. It went quiet between them after that. Johnny noticed the way Taeyong kept rubbing his thighs together and realized that his come was probably still steadily leaking out of Taeyong’s cunt. The thought was super erotic at first until Johnny came to understand that he had come inside of Taeyong.

“Wait,” Johnny said, coughing. Taeyong blinked up at him and hummed. “I came inside of you.”

“Say that a little louder, will you?” Taeyong hissed, looking around to see if any of the people walking in and out of the theater had overheard. Upon determining that no one had, Taeyong looked back at Johnny and nodded. “You did.”

“Are you, like,” Johnny started, taking a moment to clear his throat because the question was so fucking awkward that he honestly couldn’t stand it, “on the pill?”

“On the what?” Taeyong asked, frowning. Johnny blushed.

“Birth control,” Johnny reiterated, making sure to keep his voice low. “You know.”

“Why would I be on birth control?” Taeyong snorted and Johnny blinked at him. Did that mean that he wasn’t?

“Because you don’t want to get pregnant?” Johnny said back, more of a question than a statement because he didn’t understand how Taeyong wasn’t putting two and two together.

“Johnny,” Taeyong started. “I’m a guy.”

And, like, _ duh _. Johnny knew that. But Taeyong wasn’t like any other guy Johnny had ever been with before and he didn’t know how to word that without explicitly mentioning that Taeyong had a pussy.

So Johnny said, “Yeah but you have a pussy.”

Taeyong immediately cracked up at that. Johnny couldn’t really see what was funny but was glad that Taeyong hadn’t taken what he had said the wrong way. Taeyong shook his head and clamped a hand over his mouth, still laughing quietly.

“I’m _ still _a dude, Johnny,” Taeyong finally said, wiping a tear or two from his eyes. “I don’t have a womb or ovaries or anything.”

“Oh,” Johnny said, a bit relieved with the news. He wasn’t anywhere near financially or emotionally ready for a child. Maybe one day but not anytime soon. He paused a moment, considering something else. “So do you get periods?”

“Oh my God,” Taeyong scoffed, pushing himself off of the wall and walking up to Johnny, standing up on his tiptoes to flick him in the nose. “You’re insufferable, you know that?”

“Sorry,” Johnny mumbled although Taeyong was smiling and seemed to find his curiosity more entertaining than offensive.

“It’s okay,” Taeyong snorted, nudging Johnny in his side. “No, I don’t get periods. My pussy is honestly kind of perfect.”

“It is,” Johnny agreed immediately, causing Taeyong to laugh again.

“You sound a little eager,” Taeyong teased, grinning widely. “Wanna go back to your place for round two?”

“Isn’t it technically, like, round four?” Johnny questioned, considering that they had gone above and beyond in the theater. Taeyong only pouted up at him, clearly not happy with his response. “Yeah, fine. I don’t think Yuta is home.”

The night ended for them at around 12AM when Yuta walked back in from a long shift at work to find Taeyong bent over the coffee table in the living room, whining and kneeled in a puddle of his own come as Johnny fucked him so hard that it shook the table he was on with an iron grip on his waist. It wasn’t until Taeyong heard the refrigerator door slam shut that he looked up to see Yuta staring at the two of them in the kitchen while holding a gallon of whole milk.

“I’m guessing you’re tomieboy92,” Yuta said after Johnny and Taeyong had separated, both blushing wildly after having been caught. If Taeyong had creamed a little at the wave of adrenaline that ran through him with someone else walking in on him and Johnny, no one had to know.

Taeyong leaned back on his palms and waved, flashing Yuta a bright smile as he caught his breath. “Hi,” he responded. Yuta waved back, mouth too preoccupied with gulping down milk to smile back.

“Alright,” Yuta said after swallowing, wiping some milk off his face with the back of his hand. “You know, dude, if you have any friends that might be interested in a nice Japanese man—” Johnny cut him off before he could finish.

“I’m gonna take Taeyong home,” Johnny said, slipping his sweatpants back on despite how hard his dick still was.

“I didn’t come,” Taeyong said, looking up at him from the floor.

“He didn’t come?” Yuta asked, incredulous. “Johnny, you can’t leave him with blue balls.” Yuta stopped and reconsidered his wording. “Or blue labes, I guess.”

“Blue labes,” Taeyong confirmed and Yuta shot him a bright smile in response.

“I’m literally gonna die if I have to listen to one more second of this conversation,” Johnny said. He looked down at Taeyong. “And you came, like, three times.”

“_ Three times? _” Yuta chimed in. Johnny picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

“Yeah but I wanna come again,” Taeyong pouted and Johnny was suddenly very aware that Taeyong was sitting naked on his floor in front of his roommate that was currently downing an entire gallon of milk like his life depended on it. What the fuck was his life right now?

“Can you just please put some clothes on?” Johnny asked, his entire face burning. Taeyong huffed but grabbed his sweatshirt nonetheless, slipping it over his head.

On the way out, Yuta made sure to wave at Taeyong again. Taeyong waved back and smiled. It was good to know that they seemed to like each other.

“Let me know how that fourth orgasm goes!” Yuta called and Johnny wanted to actually stone him to death.

“Will do!” Taeyong shouted back before Johnny was shoving him out the door.

And before climbing out of Johnny’s (Yuta’s) and going back inside of his complex, Taeyong made sure to remind Johnny to tell Yuta that his fourth and fifth orgasms were amazing and that he apologized for the mess he left behind. Johnny whined in embarrassment and pushed him out, Taeyong cackling loudly as he went.

Johnny didn’t tell Yuta by the way and wasn’t planning on doing so, no matter how much he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so. Again, comment if you'd like this to be turned into a series. Also, I'm gonna link my Curious Cat in case anyone wants to drop any requests as to what they'd like to see in the upcoming chapters! So if you have any ideas, leave me an ask!
> 
> Here's my [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/tunameIts). I'm eventually gonna start doing short stories and accepting requests from there! And here's my [Curious Cat](http://www.curiouscat.me/allforyong) if you have any ideas you want to see in the next chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny comes back home from Chicago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of my idea of a Thanksgiving special even though Thanksgiving was mentioned, like, once. It's also my attempt of writing more of a domestic dynamic for Johnny + Yong because so many people had requested it. Enjoy.

_ “This sucks,” _ Taeyong whined, genuinely looking sad in a way that made Johnny feel a bit awful about leaving him all alone in Seoul. _ “Why can’t your family live in Seoul like every other Korean?” _

“Korean people don’t only live in Korea, Yong,” Johnny said back, laughing at Taeyong’s ignorance. 

It was November. Johnny had taken a flight back to Chicago about a week ago to celebrate Thanksgiving with his family. Almost everyone was there, as most of his family had relocated to America back in the nineties. It was nice spending time with them but being around all those people constantly was starting to get to Johnny. He needed a break. Luckily for him, Taeyong was there to get his mind off of it.

Taeyong had been crying and fussing about Johnny being gone since the second he had dropped him off at Incheon. He would text selfies of himself and complain about no one being around to compliment him in which Johnny would reply and say that all he had to do was post a picture of himself on Twitter and all of his followers would flock to worship him. He would call him and whine about Johnny not being around to fuck him, moaning that his toys weren’t the same as real cock in which Johnny would reply and say that it’s only been a couple of days and that Taeyong wouldn’t die if he didn’t get fucked. His favorite thing to do was FaceTime Johnny while writing and consult with him about what scene he should draw up next in which Johnny would reply and say something ridiculous that would make Taeyong laugh in that adorable way where his nose scrunched up and his eyes turned into little crescents.

Today, Taeyong had called from his bedroom. He had on one of Johnny’s old hoodies that practically swallowed him and a beanie that pushed down his recently–dyed hair. Johnny liked it blonde. It made him look all cherubic and adorable. He originally called to ask Johnny for some advice on a new chapter that he was writing but like always, it had turned into a _ I–Miss–You–and–Your–Dick _session. Johnny didn’t really mind. He liked watching Taeyong pout and complain while cuddling with his Gudetama plushie. It was cute.

“How long until you’re back?” Taeyong asked, propping his chin up on the plushie and looking at Johnny through the camera with his wide, sleepy eyes. It was probably about 2:30 in the morning in Korea but Johnny wouldn’t bother telling him to go to sleep. Taeyong was a nocturnal creature.

“Another week,” Johnny answered and Taeyong groaned, muffling his noise into the little stuffed egg. Johnny laughed again. “You’re so dramatic.”

Taeyong sat up on the plushie and pouted again before flopping back down with a flounce. “Not dramatic,” he mumbled, frowning. “This is the longest I’ve ever gone without dick.”

“Ah, so _ that’s _the only reason why you want me back,” Johnny chuckled. He hoped that Taeyong would say something to counter his claim but wasn’t going to dwell too much on it. After all, the two of them had never really made anything official. They would fuck and Johnny would buy Taeyong dinner. They would fuck and Taeyong would cuddle Johnny until he fell asleep. Totally platonic. Totally natural.

“No,” Taeyong started and Johnny smiled a little. It was nice to hear that Taeyong saw him as more than a good fuck. “I also want you back ‘cause I wanna steal more of your hoodies.” Taeyong sat back up and squinted at him through the camera, causing Johnny to look down at himself in question. “I want that one.”

“No way,” Johnny scoffed, shaking his head. He was currently wearing his favorite brown hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. The sun had come up awhile ago but Johnny still hadn’t gotten out of bed. “Don’t you have enough of mine?”

“Yeah, but,” Taeyong paused to bite his lip, looking away from the camera for a split second. “They don’t smell like you anymore, you know? I take them so I can have a piece of you when you’re not around but now they all just smell like my shampoo and it’s like I stole them for no reason.”

Silence followed after that. Johnny didn’t know what to say. The silence probably only lasted for a couple of seconds before Taeyong was breaking it with an even louder groan than before, rolling over onto his back and burying his face into his Gudetama plushie.

“I totally made it weird, didn’t I?” Taeyong whined pitifully.

Which, like. _ No. _ Johnny wasn’t weirded out in the slightest. He was simply stuck on the fact that Taeyong did something as cute as to steal his hoodies in order to keep him close while he was away. It was easily the most precious thing Johnny had ever heard and he was having trouble thinking of what exactly to say in response because he was fucking _ swooning _over the fact that Taeyong thought of him that highly.

“Speak or I’ll die of embarrassment,” Taeyong begged, his face still covered by his plushie. If Johnny was there, he would have reached over and pushed it away from him. Since he wasn’t, he had to settle for simply clearing his throat.

“I–I don’t think it’s weird,” Johnny finally said. “It’s actually really fucking adorable, Yong.”

With that, Taeyong flipped back over. He still had the plushie up over his face but had lowered it enough to where Johnny could see his frazzled hair, his eyes and the very tip of his nose. Johnny couldn’t help but wonder how someone could be this cute. It was almost hard to believe that a little over a week and a half ago, this was the same kid that rode him in the backseat of his car in an extremely crowded lot.

“You do?” Taeyong asked quietly.

“I do,” Johnny confirmed, smiling. “As a matter of fact, I found it so adorable that I’m fully prepared to let you borrow this one as soon as I land.” 

“I can’t pick you up from the airport though,” Taeyong said, clearly upset with this fact. Johnny hummed in question. It was only yesterday that Taeyong was promising to buy him spicy rice cakes on the ride back home from the airport.

“How come?” Johnny asked, repositioning himself on his bed. His parents hadn’t bought a new one since the day that he moved out, meaning that it wasn’t adjusted for his sudden growth spurt that happened when he was about nineteen. It took a lot of squirming and moving around for him to get comfortable on the thing but all the rooms downstairs were full and Johnny would rather wake up with his back feeling like it had been twisted in nine different directions during the night than to wake up at 7AM to the sound of _ Spongebob Squarepants _blasting on the TV and his six cousins’ rambunctious laughter.

“I’ve got another convention that I’m doing in Busan that day,” Taeyong frowned, sighing frustratedly. “It’s like everyone keeps inviting me places now that they know what I look like.” 

“It’s ‘cause you’re, like, this insanely gorgeous dude that’s also ridiculously talented,” Johnny said, reaching over on his bedside table for the pack of Red Vines he had left there the night before.

“I know but, like,” Taeyong interrupted himself with a small huff. “This is gonna sound so shallow but it’s kind of frustrating not knowing whether people like you because of the stuff you create or because of the way you look.”

Johnny didn’t personally get it. People never really flocked to call him handsome which he didn’t mind. Still, he could understand how that might be tiresome for Taeyong. He had noticed how Taeyong’s follow count on almost all of his social media websites had grown after his reveal and had personally witnessed the flock of girls that would whisper loudly about him and swoon about how pretty he was while they were together. It got repetitive and somewhat annoying on Johnny’s end simply witnessing it so he couldn’t even begin to imagine how frustrating it was having to actually _ experience _it. Johnny didn’t think that it was shallow. It was a real problem that Taeyong clearly wasn’t used to yet.

“I get it,” Johnny reassured him, nodding as he pushed a string of red candy into his mouth. “You don’t sound shallow.”

Taeyong smiled at that. He watched Johnny eat his candy for a moment before speaking up again. “I’m sorry I can’t pick you up,” Taeyong said softly.

“It’s okay,” Johnny said and it _ was _ because this was what he had signed up for. “When do you think you’ll be back in Seoul?”

“Not ‘til Wednesday morning,” Taeyong sighed. 

“Want me to come over and make you breakfast?” Johnny offered, raising a brow.

“Oh, my God, no. Dongie would be so cranky if he saw you in the house that early,” Taeyong said, laughing a little. He eyed Johnny’s Red Vines again as Johnny went to pick up another. “I can come over to your place, though.”

“Sounds like a date,” Johnny concluded and Taeyong giggled on the other end, pulling the hood of Johnny’s hoodie over his head and securing it in a tight bow right underneath his chin. Johnny noticed him staring at his Red Vines again. “You want me to bring you back some?” he asked, picking up the package and shaking it in front of the camera.

“Please?” Taeyong said. “And can I still borrow your hoodie?”

“It’s yours as soon as I see you,” Johnny promised, watching Taeyong beam again. This kid literally had to be the cutest little thing Johnny had ever laid eyes on. He opened his mouth to say this but was interrupted by the sound of something chiming on Taeyong’s end. Taeyong sat up and looked at something over his shoulder that Johnny couldn’t see.

“Ah, I’ve got to go,” Taeyong said, sitting up and bringing his phone with him, pulling it way too close to his face but still managing to look adorable even with his his nose being basically all Johnny could see from that angle. He pulled back before speaking again. “I have to sleep.”

“Sleep,” Johnny responded. “Boo.”

“I know,” Taeyong whined sadly. “I’d honestly rather suck your dick.”

“Oh, my God,” Johnny groaned, laughing. “You never stop, do you?”

“I’ll stop when you’re back in Korea,” Taeyong said back. “I miss you, John.”

“I miss you too, baby,” Johnny responded. “I’ll be back before you know it, okay? Promise.”

“Okay,” Taeyong said, yawning. How were even his teeth cute? “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Yongie,” Johnny said back. Not too long after that, the call was disconnecting. Johnny maybe had a minute to himself before his bedroom door was being slammed open, practically startling him straight out of his too–small bed.

“Grandma says it’s time for you to wake up!” Seonghwa shouted. Johnny swore that this kid didn’t know the meaning of an inside voice. Almost as if to prove a point, Seonghwa’s even louder sister and Johnny’s least favorite cousin came stomping into the room.

“We heard you talking to your boyfriend,” Seonghee said very matter–of–factly, both hands on her hips. “I’m gonna tell Auntie on you.”

“I’m twenty–four,” Johnny sighed, pushing himself out of bed to begin ushering the both of them out of his room. “So, even if he was my boyfriend, I’d be allowed to have one.” Seonghee sucked her teeth as Johnny pushed her out past the door. “And learn how to knock.” And with that, Johnny shut the door in both of their faces.

There was a pause. Johnny could tell that neither of them had moved from where they were standing because of their shadows still lingering at the bottom of the door. He sighed.

Then, “I’m gonna eat your food!” That was Seonghwa. Loud footsteps sounded off afterward, followed by Seonghee shouting noisily after her brother.

God, Johnny really needed to get back home.

❤️

Johnny heard him before he actually saw him. Yuta probably had opened the door for him because while in the bathroom in the middle of brushing his teeth, Johnny heard a familiar squeal and the sound of quick footsteps. He still had his toothbrush in his mouth when Taeyong came bounding around the corner, not wasting a single second before immediately bombarding him with a tight hug, causing him to choke on the stick with how sudden it all was. 

“Holy shit,” Johnny breathed, coughing a little before dropping his toothbrush in the basin of the think. “How come you didn’t text me?”

“Wanted to surprise you,” Taeyong mumbled into his side.

“You did a damn good job at doing that,” Johnny muttered, reaching down to pull Taeyong away from his side. “Come here.” Johnny said when Taeyong had looked up at him.

They kiss and Johnny can pinpoint the exact moment when Taeyong is attacked by the toothpaste that was still in his mouth. It’s kind of funny the way he scrunched up his nose in disgust, clearly not having expected it. Johnny took a moment to get a good look at Taeyong once they had pulled away from each other.

He had cut his hair a little and some of the blonde was fading into his natural deep brown. He had on this black turtleneck that made him look slimmer than usual and this coat that he was practically swimming in. At a closer look, Johnny realized that the coat belonged to him. He had gotten another piercing on his right ear but other than that, Taeyong looked the exact same and still as pretty as ever.

“You’re staring,” Taeyong said, albeit a little bit cockily.

“I am,” Johnny admitted. He reached forward and pulled at his coat on Taeyong. “How many articles of my clothes do you actually have?”

“Um,” Taeyong started, taking a moment to think about it. “Like, seven or eight.”

“Jesus,” Johnny mumbled, shaking his head. The mystery of his missing clothes as of late had definitely been solved. “I’m gonna have nothing left with the way you’re going.”

“Don’t be a baby,” Taeyong scoffed, moving up on his tiptoes to plant another kiss on Johnny’s lips.

Johnny isn’t quite sure when exactly the embrace turned dirty. It was probably when Taeyong opened his mouth a little and lingered on his lips a second too long, ultimately encouraging Johnny to push his tongue inside and Taeyong to moan quietly. He liked when their kisses were messy and Johnny could practically feel him fucking _ vibrating _with happiness with the slick sounds of their mouths working together, Johnny pulling back every so often to close his lips around Taeyong’s tongue teasingly in that way he knew Taeyong loved.

“C’n you fuck me instead of making me breakfast?” Taeyong mumbled into his mouth, his hand trailing down to the front of Johnny’s sweatpants and squeezing, causing Johnny to gasp lightly.

“Yuta is in the kitchen,” Johnny said back, pushing his coat off of Taeyong’s shoulders nonetheless.

“I don’t care if you don’t,” Taeyong said, grinning against Johnny’s lips. In all honesty, Johnny didn’t mind. It wasn’t like Yuta hasn’t heard them before.

“I kind of care.”

At the sound of Yuta’s voice, both Taeyong and Johnny whipped around. Johnny had the decency to look sheepish but Taeyong only let out a small sigh of frustration, deflating a little as he pouted at Yuta.

“Don’t be a cockblock,” Taeyong moaned as Yuta took a bite of his cereal.

“How come you guys never fuck at your place?” Yuta asked, raising a brow. 

“Because my roommate hates Johnny,” Taeyong said at the same time that Johnny said, “Because his roommate hates me.”

“Wow,” Yuta said, laughing. “What’d you do to him?”

“Exist,” Johnny responded pitifully.

“Well, since you ruined this for me, I’m gonna go change,” Taeyong announced, bending down to pick up Johnny’s coat from the floor.

“Change for what?” Yuta asked.

“Me and Johnny are having a sleepover,” Taeyong said simply.

“It’s nine in the morning,” Yuta pointed out. “And you’re both adults.”

“And now you’re officially uninvited,” Taeyong said, turning to look back at Johnny. Johnny could hear Yuta mumble _ It’s my apartment _under his breath. “You brought me my candy, right?”

“Still in my suitcase,” Johnny told him and Taeyong smiled.

“Cool,” Taeyong grinned, moving up to press another kiss on Johnny’s lips. “I’ll be back.”

Yuta didn’t even wait an entire ten seconds after Taeyong had left the bathroom before stepping in with his bowl of soggy Fruity Pebbles, opening his mouth to whisper not–so–quietly.

“I thought you said you two weren’t together?” Yuta said, frowning.

Johnny had said that. He said it because they weren’t. About a month ago, Taeyong revealed that he didn’t think that being in a relationship was for him since all of his previous ones had been disasters. After that, Johnny had simply put aside the idea of ever being in an official relationship with Taeyong. It kind of sucked but he wasn’t the type to push people into something they clearly weren’t comfortable with.

“We’re not,” Johnny shrugged, picking up his toothbrush from the basin and replacing it in the cup above the sink.

“You kind of look like you are,” Yuta countered. “You sure he thinks the same thing?”

Why wouldn’t Taeyong think the same thing? He had basically said that he didn’t want to be in relationship. Him and Johnny were together but they weren’t anything exclusive and Johnny was sure he understood that. After all, it was what he wanted.

“Yeah,” Johnny nodded.

“And you’re positive about that?” Yuta continued.

_ No. _“Yes,” Johnny lied.

Full disclosure, Johnny did find it to be a little weird that Taeyong hadn’t gone and fucked someone else while he was gone. It wasn’t like he had wanted him to—in fact, he wanted the complete opposite—but the fact that he hadn’t did make Johnny think. If they weren’t exclusive, he come Taeyong didn’t strike up his local bar and find someone to come relieve him of his woes?

“Okay,” Yuta said in a way that made it obvious he didn’t believe a word Johnny was saying. He took another bite of his cereal. “I’m not going to work until two.”

“Right,” Johnny replied.

“So don’t fuck until after I’m gone,” Yuta continued and Johnny groaned.

“Whatever, man,” Johnny said, blushing a little. He hated when Yuta talked about what him and Taeyong did so openly.

Yuta raised his hands in defense before walking out of the bathroom, leaving Johnny by himself. He looked at himself in the mirror for a moment before something crashing not too far from him caught his attention.

A pause. Then, “Johnny!”

Johnny sighed before leaving the bathroom, flicking off the light behind him.

❤️

Johnny and Taeyong had spent the day watching Pixar movies on the couch. When Taeyong whined that he was hungry, Johnny ordered pajeon and sundae for the both of them. At one point, Taeyong fell asleep and Johnny used that time to get some schoolwork finished. Then Taeyong woke back up and helped himself to some of Yuta’s cereal because despite how small he was, Taeyong ate more than anyone Johnny knew. Once he was finished, Taeyong cuddled back against Johnny’s chest on the couch and they watched _ Pulp Fiction. _

They functioned as a couple but weren’t one. Johnny couldn’t deny that it was a little confusing to him now that Yuta had pointed it out. He would keep quiet about it, though. No matter how much it bothered him, Johnny was keeping his mouth sealed.

Yuta had texted him about an hour ago saying that he probably wouldn’t be back until after midnight since someone had called in. Taeyong had already fallen back asleep after Yuta sent him that so Johnny didn’t bother to tell him. They were still on the couch and Johnny had resorted to watching _ Full House _re–runs on Nick. Taeyong didn’t like watching things in English so it was really the perfect time for Johnny to watch.

Taeyong looked fucking _ adorable _all sprawled out in his lap. He had on this loose pink T–shirt that had rode up on his stomach from all of the moving around he had been doing and a pair of panties that rode up high on his slim hips. Johnny had been kind of wary of his recent haircut mostly because he liked seeing Taeyong be all fussy with his bangs but as he lay there with his hair all messy across his forehead from sleep, Johnny realized that he liked it. He reached down to push some of it out of his face, ultimately causing Taeyong to moan sleepily and shove his hand away.

“I didn’t invite you over to watch you sleep the entire time,” Johnny said lowly. Taeyong only whined and flipped over in his lap, burying his face in Johnny’s stomach.

“Leave me alone,” Taeyong muttered, his voice muffled by the fabric of Johnny’s shirt. “I barely got any sleep in Busan.” He shivered a little and sat up, squinting down at his bare legs and panties. “Oh, no,” Taeyong yawned, looking up at Johnny. “Did Yuta see?”

Johnny knew that Taeyong was only asking that for his benefit seeing that he had said something about Taeyong always being half–naked when Yuta was around and how he wasn’t the biggest fan of that. No, he didn’t want his roommate to see his kind–of boyfriend’s ass in a pair of cotton panties. Sue him.

“He ended up having to stay at work for a double,” Johnny explained, petting through Taeyong’s blonde locks absentmindedly.

Taeyong sat up almost immediately after that. He still looked a little disoriented from sleep but somehow coherent enough to come shooting up at Johnny’s words. Johnny looked back at him, confused as to why he had gotten up so quickly. Taeyong smiled at him.

“When is he gonna be back?” Taeyong asked, voice still hoarse from sleep.

“Not until after midnight,” Johnny answered. He wasn’t understanding what exactly Taeyong was getting at.

“What time is it?” Taeyong pressed, repositioning himself on Johnny’s lap.

“Like, ten,” Johnny said and that was all he was able to get out before Taeyong was pulling him in for a kiss.

Their embrace was filthy from the start. Taeyong barely gave Johnny a second to process what was going on before he was coaxing him to open his mouth with a small bite at the corner of his lips. Johnny sighed a little before letting Taeyong get his way, chuckling when Taeyong smiled against his lips before allowing Johnny to push his tongue inside of his mouth.

It doesn’t long for long before Taeyong was pulling back, smiling brightly at Johnny with his mouth all slick with spit. He really was the prettiest little thing that Johnny had ever seen.

“I missed you,” Taeyong said, pecking the corner of Johnny’s mouth and grinding down in his lap a little, knocking the breath out of Johnny’s chest for a split second. “So much.”

“We just spent the entire day together, baby,” Johnny laughed, reaching down to feel along the soft skin of Taeyong’s pert ass as he continued to roll his hips against his crotch all slow and languid, like he was really savoring the feeling of Johnny being underneath him.

“I really like it when you call me that,” Taeyong breathed, going in for another kiss. 

“Call you what?” Johnny asked against Taeyong’s lips. If there was one thing he loved, it was teasing Taeyong.

“Baby,” Taeyong said back, stopping to press another lingering kiss to Johnny’s mouth, pretty lips parted and soft. “I’m your baby.”

“You are,” Johnny reassured him, slipping his hands underneath the waistband of Taeyong’s panties. “What happened to not getting enough sleep in Busan?”

“Want your cock more than I want sleep,” Taeyong mumbled, his words causing a deep heat to grow in the pit of Johnny’s stomach.

“Kind of a slutty thing to say, don’t you think?” Johnny teased with a small chuckle. Taeyong scoffed from above him and kissed him one last time before pulling back and crawling off of his lap.

Johnny allowed Taeyong to slip off his sweatpants and briefs, not wasting any time before lowering himself down onto his knees. Not too long ago, Taeyong had said that sucking dick was one of his favorite things to do. Johnny had thought that Taeyong was only fucking with him but as time went on, it started to seem more and more true. Either way, Johnny felt extremely appreciative when Taeyong bent down to lick a stripe over the head of his cock before sucking it into his mouth.

Taeyong looked up at him with his wide eyes while he swallowed more of Johnny’s cock down his throat, causing Johnny’s chest to go tight with how warm and wet and shallow Taeyong’s mouth was. He reached a hand up to card through Taeyong’s hair, pulling it taut in his fist the moment that Taeyong pulled back up to licking along the underside of the head of his cock.

_ “Jesus,” _Johnny cursed through gritted teeth as Taeyong took him down his throat again, this time swallowing and swallowing until his nose was brushing the small patch of hair at the base of his cock. He can tell that Taeyong wasn’t breathing with the way that his face is starting to color which only made Johnny groan at the sight of him. What an angel.

It took Johnny only a moment before he realized that Taeyong was remaining so still on his cock because he was encouraging him to fuck his throat. Johnny looked down at Taeyong, silently questioning if he was sure. Of course, Taeyong nodded the best he was able with his mouth stuffed with cock which was both one of the cutest and filthiest things Johnny had ever seen him do. 

The first thrust had Johnny’s eyes rolling to the back of his head with how good it felt. It was almost like fucking Taeyong’s cunt but slightly better with how tight the small space of his throat was. Taeyong spluttered a little at the feeling of Johnny’s cock stretching out his throat. His eyes watered with another thrust, unable to stop himself from gagging. With the strained noise, Johnny immediately stopped.

“You alright, princess?” Johnny asked, using his thumb to wipe off some of the moisture that had gathered on Taeyong’s reddened cheeks. Taeyong nodded again. 

With that, Johnny’s grip on Taeyong’s hair went even tighter than before and he began fucking his throat again. Both the flexing of Taeyong’s throat and the drag of his tongue on the underside of his cock was easily the most delicious thing Johnny had ever felt. Taeyong was taking it so well, gagging and drooling all of Johnny’s cock, his face only continuing to fill with color as Johnny kept thrusting into his throat.

The sounds Taeyong are making are disgusting but they,’re also helping to edge Johnny closer and closer to his orgasm. He’s just taking it, letting Johnny use him like his own personal cocksleeve. His esophagus is burning and his lungs are screaming at him to pull off and get some air into his body but Taeyong is so delirious with the feeling of Johnny’s cock fucking in and out of the deepest parts of his throat, almost definitely reshaping him from the inside. It almost felt like he could pass out at any moment but Taeyong can’t bring himself to care. The fact that he was getting Johnny off so well while doing so little was turning him on so much Taeyong couldn’t think straight.

It didn’t take long for Johnny to notice how Taeyong’s hand had moved down to the front of his panties, slipped cozily underneath the soft cotton. The sight of him getting himself off, undoubtedly rubbing at his sensitive little clit because the pleasure of Johnny fucking his throat was too much for him to handle without some kind of touch had Johnny’s cock throbbing almost painfully. He thrusted into Taeyong’s mouth again, relishing the way his throat bulged a little with the movement and the strangled whimper from that followed.

Taeyong must not realize it but Johnny definitely noticed. Taeyong’s eyes had started to go hazy before rolling to the back of his head in a way that let Johnny know that enough was enough. He pulled Taeyong off of his cock, watching as he inhaled harshly to get some air into his lungs. He looked so fucking pretty like that, his hair all messy and his face all red from exertion, a thick string of pre–come and saliva connecting him to the head of Johnny’s cock. His hand was still stuffed down the front of his panties as he looked up at Johnny all dazed and hazy–eyed with spit dripping down his chin. Johnny could have come to the sight of him alone.

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Johnny breathed over Taeyong’s soft panting, reaching a hand up to caress his filthy face. “So fucking good for me.” 

“Good for you,” Taeyong said back, still so blissed out and completely gone.

“Alright?” Johnny confirmed again and Taeyong didn’t hesitate before nodding almost frantically.

“I’m okay,” Taeyong promised. Johnny smiled at him before directing his head back over his cock, groaning when Taeyong sucked him down once again. 

The slide of his throat over Johnny’s cock had Johnny throwing his head back against one of the cushions of the couch. It felt so fucking good. Having Taeyong like that was so fucking amazing. Johnny could tell that he wasn’t going to last much longer. He started fucking up into Taeyong’s throat again, loving the way that Taeyong’s eyes started watering and how the tears began to roll down his cheeks in no time. It made Johnny really want to ruin him, to fuck him until he was no longer coherent. He really had missed Taeyong. 

There’s drool dripping down Johnny’s balls from how messy Taeyong’s mouth had gotten. He’s gargling around him, clearly having so much trouble breathing but still so pliant, so good for Johnny. His throat is clenching over Johnny’s length, practically suffocating it with how tight he was. Johnny forced him to take even more of him into his mouth by pulling at his hair, causing Taeyong to let out a garbled squeal which should have been so fucking gross to hear but only egged Johnny on even more. 

“I’m gonna come,” Johnny growled, tightening his grip in Taeyong’s hair. 

Taeyong is so lightheaded that he can barely register what Johnny is saying to him, remaining still as Johnny continued to fuck his throat until his hips came stuttering to a stop. The first stream of come painted the length of his esophagus so beautifully, causing Taeyong to choke almost immediately. He was quick to pull off of Johnny’s cock afterward, panting and spitting up come down his chin. Yet, even while being so out of it, Taeyong was coherent enough to open his mouth and stick out his tongue for Johnny to come across. 

Johnny watched as Taeyong attempted to swallow but only could make it so far before having to cough, inhaling more oxygen into his lungs as Johnny’s come drooled from his mouth. He looked so gorgeous all ruined and wet. Johnny could only make it a couple of seconds before pulling him up into his lap, bringing him in for a kiss despite how fucking _ filthy _his mouth was.

“You did so well for me,” Johnny praised, still a bit shuddery from his orgasm. “So fucking well.”

Taeyong laughed all breathless and delirious, letting Johnny lick into his mouth. He loved being choked so much, being left without breath until the point where he could literally pass out. Johnny pulled back and brushed some hair out of Taeyong’s face before lowering his hand down to hold his tear–stained cheek. 

“Open your mouth for me, baby,” Johnny whispered and Taeyong did so immediately, letting Johnny push three of his fingers deep into his mouth until Taeyong was gagging, pulling out right after.

“W–Wait,” Taeyong breathed, his voice so hoarse and quiet from how roughly Johnny had fucked his throat. Johnny pulled away and looked at him curiously, wiping the hand that was slick with Taeyong’s spit over his cheek like it was nothing. Taeyong practically cuddled into his hand, moaning happily at the feeling. 

Not too long after that, Taeyong was forcing himself out of Johnny’s lap. He stood up on shaky legs, so clearly overwhelmed with everything. Johnny watched him leave the room, his cock still throbbing deliciously from the lingering feel of Taeyong’s soft little mouth and his recent orgasm. 

Taeyong came back fairly quick, holding something behind back. He seemed a little steadier now, although his face was still gorgeously messy and coated in a layer of come and spit. Johnny’s hands came up to hold his slim waist as Taeyong climbed back into his lap, smiling as he let Johnny kiss him again. 

“I got something while you were gone,” Taeyong mumbled into Johnny’s mouth. 

Johnny raised a brow in question. “Yeah?” he asked and Taeyong nodded. “And what’s that?” 

Taeyong giggled airily before moving his hands from behind his back, dangling a pink ball gag in front of Johnny’s face. Johnny blinked at it in surprise from a long while before looking back up at Taeyong who was grinning mischievously back at him. 

“You want me to gag you?” Johnny asked breathlessly. At this point, he was having trouble believing that Taeyong was actually real. There was no way that someone this perfect for him had simply fallen into his lap. 

“Yeah,” Taeyong said back. “I don’t want to be able to talk while you’re fucking me.”

Which, like. Holy shit. Taeyong was Johnny’s fucking dreamboy. 

Johnny nodded and let Taeyong hand him the gag. He opened his mouth almost immediately, allowing Johnny to push the ball into his mouth. A thin line of drool dripped down his chin and Taeyong giggled, leaning forward as Johnny reached behind him to fasten the gag around his head. Once finished, Johnny sat back a little to admire his work. 

“So pretty,” Johnny mumbled, swiping his thumb over Taeyong’s wet bottom lip. “Flip over for me.”

Taeyong did as instructed, rolling over onto his back on the couch. He blinked up as Johnny climbed over him, pushing his shirt up to the middle of his chest and feeling over the soft skin of his stomach before hooking his fingers underneath the waistband of Taeyong’s panties. He lifted Taeyong’s soft hips up from the cushion he was on and slipped his panties off, dropping them on the floor.

Taeyong cursed loudly behind the gag when Johnny bent down and licked a long stripe over his pussy. After being so desperate to be touched for so long, the simple action electrified Taeyong’s entire body. He let out a shaky little noise as Johnny dragged his tongue all the way to his stomach, dipping into his navel for a split second before returning back to his cunt, catching over his clit.

Johnny loved the way Taeyong tasted. He was so sweet and so wet, practically leaning out onto Johnny’s tongue. Taeyong gasped when Johnny licked over his hole, slipping his tongue inside only to tease. Taeyong moaned in frustration, reaching down to grab a handful of Johnny’s hair, forcing his face closer to his pussy. Johnny graciously obeyed, looking up at Taeyong as he sucked his clit into his mouth. Taeyong hiccuped at that, drool leaking out from behind the ball in his mouth and down onto the collar of his shirt. 

The way Taeyong managed to still be so loud even while gagged was really getting to Johnny. He pulled Taeyong’s cunt up tight with his throat before moving down to lick him again, taking a moment to inhale his scent. Taeyong was trembling, moaning repeatedly as Johnny ate his cunt so ruthlessly, reducing him to a mess of drool and slick. He tightened his grip in Johnny’s hair, head falling back against the couch the moment Johnny started flicking at his clit with his tongue, sucking at it until Taeyong felt he couldn’t breathe.

Johnny pulled back and sucked three fingers into his mouth, covering them in his spit before pushing two of them inside of Taeyong’s hole. He relished in the way that Taeyong immediately tried to shove him off, too overwhelmed. Johnny doesn’t move away, curling his fingers up inside of Taeyong, causing him to gasp out loudly behind the ball in his mouth.

“Look at you,” Johnny muttered, kissing up Taeyong’s flat stomach as he continued to fuck him with his fingers, the squelching noises of his cunt filling the entire room. “So pretty for me.”

Taeyong moaned at the praise, spreading his legs a little wider. Johnny took that as an invitation to push in another finger, stretching out Taeyong’s small cunt with the new addition. His pussy clenched around Johnny’s three fingers and Taeyong whined, shying away from the feeling.

“Stay still,” Johnny said sharply and Taeyong quickly stopped, taking to whimpering repeatedly behind his gag as Johnny started to properly fuck him. He felt so full, blissful as Johnny’s fingers reshaped the inside of his pussy, feeling along his walls.

Johnny bent back down, licking Taeyong’s hole where his fingers were before moving back up to his clit. He loved the way Taeyong would thrash and moan when he played with the sensitive thing. Even a simple flick would get him going, have him drooling on himself like an animal. Johnny groaned as Taeyong pulled on his hair, moaning languidly as Johnny ran his tongue across his clit repeatedly, fucking into that swollen bundle of nerves inside of him with each thrust.

It wasn’t long until Johnny felt Taeyong clench around him, signaling that he was about to come. He pulled back a little, blinking up at Taeyong who looked about ready to pass out right there and then.

“Gonna come?” Johnny asked, fucking his fingers in harder for emphasis. Taeyong nodded, huffing out a desperate breath of air.

He can tell that Taeyong isn’t expecting it as Johnny picked up his hips from the couch, positioning them above his head. He could hear Taeyong protesting all slurred and incoherent with the way his body was bent but ultimately ignored it, efficiently silencing Taeyong the moment that he shoved those same three fingers back inside of him. The new position made everything push into him so much deeper, meaning that Johnny’s fingers were pressing far into his cunt without barely having to move, brushing along that spot that drove him crazy.

Taeyong hiccuped when Johnny started fucking him again, unable to stop himself from reaching up and start rubbing at his clit. He said something that Johnny couldn’t understand between the ball in his mouth and how heavily Taeyong was breathing and that was all the warning Johnny got before Taeyong was coming all over himself, coating his face in his own slick.

At that point, Johnny is almost disgustingly hard again. He watched Taeyong swallow down his own squirt, squinting against the bit of it that had gotten into his eyes. He was shaking when Johnny sat him back up, all covered in so many different kinds of fluids. If he wasn’t currently gagged, Johnny would have kissed him again.

“Gonna fuck you, okay, baby?” Johnny asked and Taeyong nodded, whining impatiently. “Lay on your back.”

Taeyong scrambled to follow instructions, causing Johnny to chuckle a little. He was such a good little angel. Taeyong gasped when Johnny pressed the head of his cock against his hole, teasing but not pushing inside. He rubbed his cock through the mess of slick and come on Taeyong’s cunt, loving how Taeyong couldn’t help but squeal softly when the head came in contact with his throbbing clit.

“You want me to fuck you?” Johnny questioned, reaching down to push some of Taeyong’s wet hair out of his face. Taeyong nodded again. “Beg.”

_ “Pweash,” _Taeyong garbled out from around the gag without hesitating. It was so cute that Johnny almost cooed.

“Slut,” Johnny only said before pushing his cock inside of Taeyong’s hole, causing Taeyong to tense up completely at the feeling of his pussy being stretched out around Johnny’s thick length. He gripped the cushion underneath him, squirming as Johnny bottomed up. Johnny laughed breathlessly, bending down to press a kiss on Taeyong’s damp forehead.

Taeyong squeaked when Johnny started fucking into him, reeling with each drag of his cock against his walls. It had been so long since anyone other than him had been inside of his cunt and Taeyong definitely felt it with the way Johnny was still stretching him out so far. It felt so good he almost couldn’t stand it. His eyes went crossed a little as Johnny pulled out until only the tip of his cock was still buried inside of Taeyong before slamming back in.

“Still can’t believe you can fit all of me inside of you,” Johnny grunted with another thrust, sending Taeyong’s little body further up the couch. Taeyong only hiccuped in response.

Taeyong whined needily when Johnny pulled out of his hole again, pressing his tip against the small opening and waiting until he was moaning again, his pussy leaking slick down his thighs with want. Johnny pushed back in not too much longer after that and it was almost like he was bottoming out for the first time again, stretching Taeyong out so well that he was genuinely having trouble thinking straight. It was so filthy to think that Johnny was quite literally fucking him stupid.

He built up this rhythm, going hard enough for Taeyong to really feel it but not enough to send him over the edge like Johnny usually did. Still, Taeyong loved it. He lay there and took it, letting Johnny do as he pleased with his body, using him to get himself off. That was almost the best part about it—the fact that this time around, Johnny wasn’t paying attention to him and was only fucking him for his own pleasure. Taeyong moaned quietly at the thought, hands coming to splay across his bare stomach as more drool slipped out of his mouth from behind the gag, leaking down the side of his neck.

He barely registered it when Johnny pulled out of him again and flipped him over onto his hands and knees. He felt Johnny press the head of his cock against his pussy, then up to his hole. Taeyong moaned at the feeling. Imagining Johnny’s thick cock fucking him in the ass had his head reeling. Almost like he had read Taeyong’s mind, Johnny is sliding his fingers through the slick mess of Taeyong’s cunt to get them wet before pulling back up, pressing one against his hole.

“Gonna let me fuck your ass, princess?” Johnny asked and Taeyong really didn’t know why or when he had started calling him that but all he knew was that he liked hearing it so, so, _ so _much. He nodded and garbled out an answer around his gag, desperately hoping that Johnny wouldn’t fuck with him and pretend like he hadn’t understood.

Fortunately, it seemed like Johnny wasn’t planning on doing anything of the sort. He kept the head of his cock pressed against Taeyong’s cunt, pushing his finger into Taeyong’s hole without warning. Taeyong let out a loud gasp, squirming at the feeling. It was so weird but didn’t exactly feel bad. He waited for Johnny to get his finger the whole way inside before exhaling, biting his lip into his mouth as Johnny started stretching him out with the lone digit.

Johnny pushed another finger inside without thinking, causing Taeyong to curse around his gag. His eyes rolled back a little as Johnny started scissoring both fingers in his tight hole, definitely not slick enough to be inside of him. The discomfort was definitely there but Taeyong couldn’t bring himself to care, so lost in the feeling of being filled. He isn’t sure how long Johnny fingered his hole but whined the moment they were taken out. He felt so empty without them.

“Let me know if you want me to stop,” Johnny mumbled and that was all Taeyong heard before Johnny was pushing into his ass, stretching him out in a way he didn’t even know was possible.

_ “Ah—I—A–Ah,” _ Taeyong gasped out, his arms giving out underneath him, faceplanting into the couch as Johnny’s thick cock speared inside of him. More saliva dripped out of his mouth as he panted wildly into the pillow in front of him, whining into the rough fabric. His entire body was shuddering in pain but it felt so fucking _ good. _He had never felt so full.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Johnny groaned, bracing his hand in the small of Taeyong’s back, giving him a moment to adjust to the stretch. Taeyong only cried out wetly from underneath him.

_ “F–Fuck me,” _ Taeyong slurred around his gag, tears leaking out of his eyes.

The first thrust had Taeyong fucking blacking out, his sight going bleary for a moment, brought back only by the feeling of Johnny ramming into him again. He could tell when Johnny really got comfortable, pausing in between his thrusting to gather both of Taeyong’s hands from where they were hanging limply at his sides and holding them down behind his back, taking advantage of how pliant he was. Taeyong took it like Johnny needed him to, moaning and whining behind his gag while Johnny continued to violate his body in the delicious way.

He was drilling into him, fucking him like he had been missing it and Taeyong quickly realized Johnny probably _ had. _ His cunt leaked, slick rolling down his thighs as Johnny used him, the wet sounds of their bodies moving together echoing throughout the room. He can’t stop drooling as Johnny kept fucking him, filling his hole so good that Taeyong was starting to forget how to _ breathe. _

A wet sound left his mouth when Johnny pulled out of his ass, only to cut off by him moaning as Johnny pushed back into his pussy, realizing that it had been crying out for attention for so long. Johnny only thrusted into him a couple of times there before slipping out and fucking back into his ass. He kept doing this, repeatedly this until Taeyong’s eyes were fucking crossing with how good it felt. It was liked being filled in both holes and Taeyong couldn’t get enough of it, his hands flexing and unflexing where Johnny had them pinned against his back. 

Then, without warning, Johnny is pulling out completely. Taeyong looked behind himself and sobbed, drool soaking his chin. _ “Put it back,” _ Johnny could barely make out, Taeyong’s voice so hoarse and wet and slurred. _ Please, ‘ny, put it back inside.” _

“Look at you,” Johnny teased, pushing his cock back inside Taeyong’s ass, loving the slutty noise that immediately followed. “Begging for cock.” He reached the hand that wasn’t currently holding Taeyong’s arms down into Taeyong’s hair and pulled him up. Taeyong whined in pain, fucking back against Johnny’s cock in his ass. “Aren’t you a little whore?”

_ “Yeth,” _ Taeyong lisped and Johnny snorted at how pathetic he sounded. He released his hold on Taeyong’s hair soon after that and started fucking into him with a purpose, chasing his second orgasm of the night.

He can tell that Taeyong is about to come again by the way that he’s moaning, all loud and unabashed and desperate, unable to stop himself from hiccuping each time Johnny fucked into his hole. Johnny is starting to lose his rhythm, feeling that hot ball begin to build up in his stomach again.

_ “Shit,” _Johnny hissed suddenly, only managing a couple more thrusts before he was coming in Taeyong a second time, filling his ass with his seed. Taeyong came not too far after, slick gushing out of his cunt with one final mewl.

After that, Johnny’s grip on Taeyong’s wrists loosened. His arms fell back to his sides as Johnny pulled out of him, a thick string of come connecting the tip of his cock to Taeyong’s red hole. Taeyong fell down once Johnny had lost his hold on him, collapsing into the couch, panting wildly. His body was twitching in a way that Johnny could tell he was overstimulated. He reached down and undid the gag from around Taeyong’s head, his cock throbbing painfully at the sight of the drool that leaked out of Taeyong’s mouth once rid of the ball. He was so wet, so pliant.

“Baby,” Johnny mumbled, shaking Taeyong a little. “Baby, are you good?”

“Good,” Taeyong responded dreamily, his eyes all half–lidded and blown. Johnny could barely see the brown in them. “So good.”

“Christ, you’re filthy,” Johnny said, wiping some spit off of Taeyong’s mouth. “You wanna take a bath with me?”

“Mhm,” Taeyong slurred. With that, Johnny went to pick him up, his hand grazing the side of Taeyong’s wet thigh with his grip. Taeyong flinched at that, recoiling with a small noise_ . _He was so sensitive. Johnny made it a note not to touch him there until he was back to normal.

Johnny stripped Taeyong of his shirt and dropped him into the empty tub before moving to turn on the water, making sure that it wasn’t too hot with the back of his hand. He noticed Taeyong staring at him as he pulled his shirt off, throwing it down on the floor before climbing into the tub with him. Johnny was kind of expecting for Taeyong to come into his embrace the moment he slipped in, smiling a little as Taeyong moved in between his legs.

“You did so well for me, baby,” Johnny praised, running his hand through Taeyong’s hair to try and get some of the filth out.

“I feel all gooey,” Taeyong mumbled, shaking his head. “And my ass hurts.”

Johnny laughed a little, reaching behind him to turn off the water after it had reached their waists. Taeyong seemed to be doing a little better, cupping his hands in the water and splashing it over his face.

“The whole gagging you thing was pretty hot,” Johnny admitted, smiling when Taeyong turned around to look at him.

“I’m complaining about being in pain and you’re talking about gagging me?” Taeyong whined, frowning.

“I mean,” Johnny said. “Yeah.”

He laughed loudly when Taeyong smacked him square in his chest, flinging water everywhere. It didn’t really hurt but the fact that Taeyong had wanted it to was kind of cute. He must notice that Johnny didn’t feel much of the hit because Taeyong is smacking him again, this time on his shoulder. That one _ did _sting a bit and Johnny couldn’t help but hiss in pain.

“I can’t believe my boyfriend doesn’t care about me,” Taeyong pouted and Johnny froze because, like, what? It became evident that Taeyong felt him go rigid against his back because he was whirling around, looking at Johnny with a small frown. “What?”

“Your boyfriend?” Johnny asked. Taeyong hesitated a moment before nodding.

“Yes?” Taeyong answered. “Am I saying something wrong?”

At his tone, Johnny was quick to shake his head, not wanting for Taeyong to get the wrong idea. It wasn’t that he didn’t _ like _Taeyong calling him his boyfriend, but that he hadn’t been expecting it. After all, the two of them had never formally discussed it. It had never been something that they spoke about.

“No, it’s not that, it’s just,” Johnny cut himself off with a shake of his head, “I didn’t know we were, like, _ official.” _

“I waited almost two weeks for dick and you thought we weren’t official?” Taeyong asked, scoffing.

“You never said we were!” Johnny exclaimed in response.

“I didn’t think I had to!” Taeyong defended.

Johnny opened his mouth to argue further but ultimately decided against, sighing. He noticed how Taeyong’s face had started to twinge pink.

“So, you don’t want to be my boyfriend?” Taeyong asked quietly.

_ “No!” _ Johnny said quickly because the very last thing he wanted was for Taeyong to think that. “I mean, yes. Yes, I want to be your boyfriend. Jesus Christ, _ yes, _I want to be your boyfriend.”

“We already are boyfriends,” Taeyong reminded him and Johnny was quick to nod in agreement. “I don’t do anal for people I’m not dating.”

Johnny couldn’t help but snort at that. “Noted,” he said, wrapping his arms around Taeyong’s waist in the water. “Well, I am happy to be your boyfriend that you’re willing to do anal with.”

“Don’t be gross,” Taeyong muttered and Johnny laughed, leaning down to press a kiss on the top of his head. 

“Your hair smells funny,” Johnny mumbled into Taeyong’s hair and Taeyong groaned, immediately pushing him away. Johnny only laughed and went to press another kiss to the side of Taeyong’s neck.

  
  


❤️

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really nervous about this so I hope it's good enough for you all. Here's my [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/tunameIts) and my [Curious Cat](https://www.curiouscat.me/allforyong)! If you want, you can leave me requests for things you want to see in the next chapters of this! Leave me comments and asks, I love reading them! Also, to the anon and commenter that asked for soft Johnyong, I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/tunameIts)
> 
> Let me know if you'd be interested in reading a sequel or a longer story based off of this one-shot!


End file.
